


Come quei pini senza radici

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith no è qui per i crediti, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance fa parte di tutti i club scolastici, M/M, POV Multiple, Partners to Lovers, buon compleanno Lance...?, happy bday my boy, ma okay, mi spiace tanto perché doveva essere una cosa carina e lunga la metà, si parla di fare teatro ma poi manco tanto, they are teens that's kinda obvious they are a mess so
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Keith?” lo richiama dolcemente Shiro. Non ci sono poi così tanti studenti in giro per i corridoi. Shiro può fare la sua espressione preoccupata senza che nessuno gridi al nepotismo. E questo è decisamente irritante, perché avere lo scudo degli altri, che proteggono da una possibile intimità con persone che sanno quello che sta succedendo -è tranquillizzante. Davanti a una piccola folla, nessuno può veramente parlare. Shiro posa una mano sulla sua spalla, e sbuffa un sorriso. “Sono davvero fiero di te. Sono davvero felice che tu abbia trovato il -teatro.”O della volta in cui Keith decide di entrare nel Club di Teatro.





	Come quei pini senza radici

**Author's Note:**

> È da dire che questa sarebbe dovuta essere una piccola OS per il compleanno di Lance (oggi!), ma poi è diventato questo e io ho perso il controllo e ho tagliato davvero tante scene prima di arrivare a questo ma okay.  
> Non ho molto altro da dire, se non che per me il "laboratorio teatrale" è stato un incubo perché il nostro professore era fissato con lo sciogliere il ghiaccio e roba così e io sono quel tipo di persona che rabbrividisce anche soltanto quando qualcuno le sfiora la spalla. Però, la parte del recitare era divertente. E poi, boh, lo sanno tutti che la parte più bella del teatro è guardarlo.  
> Uhm, che altro...? Ah, sì. Nelle prime due parti si alternano passato e presente e invece nelle ultime due si alternano i POV.  
> ily

# Come quei pini senza radici

> Non me ne potevo andare, perché lontana da questa terra sarei stata come gli alberi che tagliano a Natale, quei poveri pini senza radici che durano un po' di tempo e poi muoiono. **Isabel Allende**

  
  
È difficile che in casa sua ci sia tutto questo silenzio. Si sentono le forchette che stridono contro i piatti, ci sono sguardi che volano da una parte all'altra del tavolo e quella tensione sulle spalle di tutti loro. Di solito ci sono persone che ridono, o che discutono di questo o quell'altro argomento, di solito in casa c'è rumore, c'è movimento. E ora non c'è. Lance non alza gli occhi dal suo piatto, si morde nervosamente le labbra e spera solo che tutto questo finisca il prima possibile, mentre vede come Veronica stringe i pugni. Marco continua a mangiare come se nulla fosse. E mamma ha lasciato cadere la forchetta accanto al piatto. Fa che finisca in fretta. Fa che finisca in fretta.  
  
Lance sente lo stomaco chiudersi tutto d'un tratto, mentre sua sorella prende un respiro per iniziare a parlare. Quando mamma e Veronica litigano in questo modo, non ci sono sopravvissuti, non c'è modo di fermarle. Forse perché sono simili. Forse per questo non fanno altro che gridarsi delle verità che feriscono entrambe e Lance, tutte le volte, chiude gli occhi e prega per non essere evocato in questa guerra. Prega per rimanere invisibile, ogni volta. Ma non funziona quasi mai. Rimane a guardare il suo piatto di riso. Come un cerotto. Fa che questa volta sia come un cerotto e vada via senza fare troppo male. Lance chiude gli occhi. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Fa che finisca in fretta.  
  
Veronica scuote la testa. “Non lo farò” inizia con una voce bassa e controllata. “E se mio padre mi volesse bene,” gira la testa verso papà, che la osserva con lo sguardo lontano, “non mi chiederebbe mai di fare qualcosa del genere.” Deglutisce, fa una pausa per riprendere il controllo. Veronica odia perdere il controllo. Per questo la sua voce è bassa e per questo parla lentamente. Lance non ha bisogno di guardarla negli occhi, però, per sapere che quella calma nel suo tono ha poco a che fare con la sua espressione. E, oh Signore, oh Gesù, _chiunque_ -davvero, chiunque fa finire tutto il più in fretta possibile. “Mi avete strappato alla mia terra, ai miei amici, al mio modo di vivere. Mi avete tolto tutto, portandomi qua. E io sono stata zitta. Non una parola. Vi ho seguiti. Sono rimasta. Ho abbandonato tutto. Ho abbandonato i miei libri, i miei tempi. Ho abbandonato la mia lingua. Ma questa non è casa mia.”  
  
“Vero...”  
  
“No!” grida lei, girandosi verso Marco, che sospira, tornando a mangiare. “No” ripete lei e la sua voce cambia un po', diventa un po' più bassa, un po' più profonda. È il tono di voce di quando sta perdendo il controllo. Lance aggrotta un altro po' le sopracciglia e continua a non guardare nessuno. Ti prego, fammi diventare invisibile. “Perché è questo quello che è successo, va bene? Mi avete portato qui contro la mia volontà. Mi avete portato in un paese nel quale non sarò mai veramente integrata, in cui mi guarderanno sempre come se fossi un'intrusa, in cui in cui mi credono più stupida di quello che sono perché ha studiato a Cuba, un paese del terzo mondo, un paese che non è niente in confronto degli Stati Uniti d'America! Ah! E come mai parla in questo modo la cubana? Perché ci mette così tanto a dire una frase nell'unica lingua che io conosco?” Il tono cambia ancora. È disperato, sembra la voce di qualcun altro. Lance alza gli occhi dal suo piatto e vede le sopracciglia di Veronica, arcuate, e le sue labbra, piegate verso il basso, e quella rughette che le vengono sul mento di quando sta provando a non piangere. Conosce quell'espressione. La vede più spesso di quanto tutto credano. “Ho sopportato. Per papà. Ho sopportato. Sono uscita da questa casa ogni giorno, preparata per una guerra per cui non mi avete preparata. E da sola! E non farò ulteriori sacrifici.” Scuote velocemente la testa.  
  
“Nessuno ti ha mai chiesto sacrifici.” Mamma è gelida. Calma. Tiene alti i suoi occhi marroni e c'è quella scintilla di furia che fa venire un brivido a Lance, che si tira indietro per istinto. “Non sei tenuta a fare niente.” Come fa Marco a fingere di essere così lontano da tutto questo?  
  
“E allora perché sono qui?” grida lei, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo. “Perché siamo tutti qui? Eh? Perché vuoi dirmi che noi tre siamo stati portati qui e che questo per noi non è stato un sacrificio? Mi vuoi dire che adesso non ci state chiedendo di rinunciare a una parte di noi, per poter rimanere in quest'inferno in cui ci avete trascinato? Non -non era abbastanza portarci qui? Volete veramente chiederci di rinunciare alla nostra -e per rimanere in un paese che non ci vuole? Volete...” Le si spezza la voce e alza il mento, scuotendo ancora di più la testa. Lancia un'occhiata triste a Lance. Non dura molto. Deve essere quell'istinto che ha da quando sono piccoli. Quel prendere forza in una discussione in cui tutti pensano che stia parlando solo per se stessa, anche se non è vero. “Volete che perda una parte di me, perché così qualcuno che non mi vuole accettare mi possa accettare?” Apre la bocca e si alza in piedi, spingendo indietro la sedia. “Beh, io non lo farò. Non perderò la mia cittadinanza cubana, di Cuba, il posto che ha visto voi due incontrarvi per la prima volta, il posto nel quale io e i miei fratelli siamo nati e cresciuti, nel quale ho imparato a nuotare, leggere, scrivere, a pensare e -se pensate anche soltanto per un momento che io sacrificherò questa parte per il posto in cui ho scoperto qual è lo sguardo di qualcuno che ti odia e senza motivo, beh, allora non avete capito niente di me.” Alza una spalla e Lance vede una lacrima caderle sulla guancia. La scaccia via velocemente, con il palmo della mano. Tira su col naso. Non è il momento di piangere. Non sembra mai esserlo, nonostante la sua voce si spezzi e le parole prendano a sfuggirle con sempre più velocità. “E... mamma. Se tu rinuncerai a questa parte di te -non m'importa se è per te, papà, non m'importa. Se rinuncerai questa parte di te, te lo giuro, rinuncerai anche a me. E non ti lascerò che tu faccia questo ai miei fratelli.” Si morde le labbra. Mantiene lo sguardo alto.  
  
Mamma sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Ricade di nuovo il silenzio sulla stanza e Lance torna ad abbassare lo sguardo sul suo piatto di riso. “Ti piace parlare da donna” dice, dopo qualche secondo, mamma. “Mi chiedo quando hai intenzione di comportarti da donna.” Non serve che dica altro. Non c'è bisogno di cercare una spiegazione. Ha già vinto. Veronica ha perso.  
  
Lo sguardo di Lance viaggia da mamma a sua sorella, che stringe i pugni e sbarra gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Bene” risponde, con la voce strozzata. Si allontana dal tavolo, annuisce. “È la stessa cosa che mi chiedo anche io” mormora, fa qualche altro passo indietro, tira di nuovo su col naso e se ne va, lasciando la cucina in un altro lungo silenzio teso. Veronica se ne va sempre dopo una frase lapidaria di mamma. Non sopporta lo sguardo. Non sopporta la delusione nei suoi occhi, nonostante tutto. Nessuno di loro lo sopporta, in realtà.  
  
Mamma torna a mangiare. Papà le lancia un'occhiata e lei ruota gli occhi. “Non è una cosa importante” le sussurra.  
  
“Lo è, se vogliamo rimanere uniti” gli risponde lei con una voce dura e Marco e Lance chiudono gli occhi, nella speranza di tornare invisibili. “E questa rimane una _nostra_ decisione.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Atto uno:

### Il ragazzo dietro la tenda del teatro

  
“Lo spettacolo sarà diviso in tre parti” spiega il professor Coran, guardando i ragazzi seduti in cerchio sul palco. Keith si morde l'interno della guancia, con le spalle tese e lanciando occhiate nervose ai ragazzi intorno a lui. Non dovrebbe nemmeno essere lì. Stringe i pugni. Cerca di controllare il respiro. “Le tre parti saranno tre differenti storie collegate attraverso voi, i nostri attori, che farete a rotazione nei ruoli. Essendo voi dodici -mi aspettavo un'affluenza maggiore quest'anno.” Coran aggrotta le sopracciglia e si porta la mano sotto il mento, come se stesse cercando di capire il perché delle poche persone in questa stanza, disponibili a fare gli attori.  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi, non dice niente. Non gli interessa particolarmente partecipare. Se fosse un anno normale non si ritroverebbe nemmeno lì, con queste persone a -fare cose che normalmente si fanno in un Club di Teatro liceale…? Lancia uno sguardo verso la sala semibuia, tra le poltrone nere e rosse e le trova vuote. Troppo vuote. Si raggomitola sul posto e decide di concentrarsi sulle persone sedute i semicerchio insieme a lui. Vede una mano accanto a lui alzarsi. “L'incidente dei sipari” dice una ragazza, girandosi verso un altro ragazzo che si gratta l'orecchio e finge di non capire di cui sta parlando.  
  
“O forse tutti preferiscono lavorare alle luci” inizia il ragazzo appena accusato. “Perché il professore-assistente che li supervisiona è Shirogane?”  
  
C'è un momento di silenzio, ma già da questo momento di gelo qualche testa inizia ad annuire. Keith ruota gli occhi e sospira, tirando su le ginocchia, per sembrare il più piccolo possibile. Iniziano ad alzarsi delle voci di assenso. Un _beh, fosse stato per me_ seguito da _un non ci capisco niente di luci e tecnologia ma per il professore qualcosa imparerei_ e qualche altra risata. Coran ride piano, mentre il ragazzo precedentemente accusato lo punta con le dita che formano una pistola. Keith li sta osservando in silenzio, c'è e non c'è. Vorrebbe poter continuare in questo modo.  
  
Il professore si schiarisce la gola. “Essendo voi dodici” riprende. “Ognuno di voi avrà un ruolo importante in una delle storie. Ogni storia avrà quattro personaggi principali e quattro secondari. I personaggi secondari saranno presi a due a due dalle altre due storie. Lavorerete in gruppi da quattro. E in coppie. In questo modo sarete tutti le star di qualcosa. Incredibile, vero?” Di nuovo si alza un brusio. I ragazzi si scambiano degli sguardi complici e Keith si ritira un po' di più. “E ora passiamo alle trame.” Batte le mani insieme, prima di allisciarsi i baffi. “Trame che si possono svolgere in mezz'ora. Quindi pensavamo a degli originali, che il sottoscritto, con il minimo aiuto di alcuni di voi, ha scritto. Ringraziamo Lance e Allura, quindi, per essere stati nella stessa stanza mentre io scrivevo.”  
  
“Oh, ma per favore!”  
  
“Abbiamo scritto una storia a testa!” protesta la ragazza, questa Allura, alzando un pugno e spingendosi in avanti, verso il professore, che finge di non averli nemmeno sentiti. Sembra che il Club si regga su persone che fingono di non sentirsi. Okay. La cosa fa sorridere Keith, che nasconde la sua espressione, grattandosi la fronte. È comunque un momento rubato, pensa. Lui dovrebbe continuare a esserci e non esserci. Chiude gli occhi e ispira profondamente.  
  
Il professore muove la mano come a cancellare le loro parole. “Quindi” riprende. “Passiamo a raccontare queste trame e ad assegnare i ruoli?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quello che ricorda di quel giorno è la polvere che si alza da terra e lo zaino sulle spalle. Non era stata una giornata degna di nota. Non aveva piovuto. Non aveva imparato nulla che non sapesse già. Carla, la bambina di qualche banco più avanti al suo, non si era girata a sorridergli. Si stava sistemando le scarpe, tirando su i calzini bianchi che mamma gli aveva detto di non sporcare, ma che avevano una macchia di terra ai lati. Aveva sbattuto le punte delle scarpe a terra e ricorda di aver fatto una smorfia, prima di decidere di sfilarsele e posare il piede nudo sul pavimento.  
  
E si era sentito bene. Un bambino, era -Lance non ricorda il nome. Era un bambino della sua classe, con la divisa gialla e un orologio sul polso. Era il bambino che diceva sempre che quell'orologio glielo aveva dato suo papà, e che a suo papà lo aveva dato il suo di papà, e al papà del papà del papà glielo aveva dato il suo papà e così via. Lance lo ascoltava pazientemente mentre blaterava, mangiandosi delle sillabe e puntando lo sguardo qua o là. E quel giorno gli aveva toccato la spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione e Lance aveva distolto lo sguardo dai suoi piedi, tenendo in mano una palla bianca, fatta dai suoi calzini, e le scarpe.  
  
“C'è qualcuno” aveva detto a bassa voce il bambino. E poi aveva indicato, con un cenno delle labbra e del mento, un uomo accanto al portone della scuola.  
  
È - _era_ insolito che un genitore venisse a prendere un figlio. Di solito, a casa si torna a soli. Di solito, casa non è nemmeno così lontana. Per questo la figura di un adulto che non fosse l'insegnate sembrava così strana. E la figura di un adulto come lo è il papà di Lance era ancora più insolita, almeno nel quartiere in cui vivevano. Ma a questo lui non aveva mai fatto caso. Lo aveva riconosciuto grazie alla giacca. Quell'enorme giacca verde su un uomo che ai tempi gli sembrava enorme.  
  
Aveva alzato lo sguardo e socchiuso gli occhi, per vedere meglio e gli erano cadute le scarpe dalle mani, per l'emozione. Era corso verso il suo papà, che aveva riso, abbassandosi, inginocchiandosi e sporcando i pantaloni cachi che mamma gli aveva detto così tante volte di non sporcare che tutti in famiglia avevano perso il conto. E aveva allargato le braccia e lo aveva afferrato al volo, senza perdere l'equilibrio, come invece capitava a Rosa a volte. E aveva sospirato una risata trai capelli di Lance, che lo aveva stretto un po' più forte.  
  
“Sei scalzo” aveva detto piano piano e Lance si era allontanato un po', gli aveva posato le mani sui lati del viso. “Vuoi già far arrabbiare la tua mamma?” gli aveva chiesto, sorridendo.  
  
E Lance aveva detto, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo: “ _Bendición papa_.” E papà aveva risposto: “ _Dios te bendiga, mi niño_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non mi...” Keith si tira indietro, incrociando le braccia. “Non mi piace molto essere toccato” mormora alla fine. Tiene lo sguardo basso, verso le sue gambe incrociate. Sa che è un particolare stupido. Sa che la maggior parte delle persone lo trova capriccioso e non capisce esattamente quali siano le sue sensazioni quando viene toccato da persone delle quali non si fida. E si aspetta che questo ragazzo, Lance, tra poco rida. Quindi si massaggia nervosamente il braccio e si morde l'interno delle guance, scuotendo la testa. “Non sono esattamente un...” Non sa nemmeno come finire questa frase, quindi alza una spalla e rimane in silenzio, mentre le risate delle coppie formate intorno a loro riempiono la palestra. Non può dire che non è esattamente un fan del contatto fisico, soprattutto con uno sconosciuto. Dicono che non è da persone educate dirlo. Beh, Keith è stato educato solo parzialmente. Non sa se vale come scusa.  
  
Lance gira la testa verso il professore e annuisce soprappensiero, prima di tornare a guardare Keith e sorridere gentilmente. “Va bene” gli sussurra, avvicinandosi a lui. “Potremmo trovare un compromesso.” Gli mostra il palmo della sua mano, porgendogliela. Keith la osserva, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Sfrega i polpastrelli uno contro l'altro e non sa se fidarsi sul serio. “Coran non se ne renderà nemmeno conto” continua, cercando di convincerlo. Ha la testa inclinata e mezzo sorriso. Il mezzo sorriso di Lance ha qualcosa di affascinante. Interessante, in realtà. Qualcosa che dimostra uno stato di presenza e assenza nello stesso momento. Keith non riesce a spiegarlo, quindi neanche a capirlo fino in fondo.  
  
La mano decide di dargliela. Inizia posando le dita sul suo palmo e lanciando occhiate nervose intorno a loro. Allora il sorriso di Lance diventa qualcosina di più di mezzo sorriso e rimangono così, seduti con le gambe incrociate, mentre gli altri ragazzi ridono, alzandosi in piedi e girando su loro stessi, con le spalle in contatto, o in un abbraccio non convenzionale, o in altri modi che Keith odierebbe. Lance sembra gentile. Keith non è neanche un grande fan delle persone gentili, a pensarci bene.  
  
“Come sei finito qui?” gli chiede a bassa voce. Keith lo osserva in silenzio, sbatte le palpebre lentamente e non pensava che ci dovesse essere anche della conversazione durante quest'esercizio. Le coppie intorno a loro ridono soltanto, certamente non parlano. Ma ci dovrebbe essere anche molto più contatto, se si seguisse il loro esempio, e anche molto più movimento e questo ragazzo glielo ha risparmiato. Quindi rimane in silenzio a studiare l'espressione di Lance, che si spegne lentamente. Dovrebbe rispondere. Passa qualche secondo. Uno, due, tre, e Keith ancora non ha detto niente. Sta pensando che non si sono nemmeno alzati in piedi. “Lo -lo sto chiedendo perché non sembri un tipo da...”  
  
“So quello che volevi dire” lo ferma, scuotendo la testa. “Non -stavo... stavo pensando a una risposta. Io non volevo...” Keith chiude gli occhi e si dà mentalmente dell'idiota, prima di sbuffare e riaprire gli occhi. Lance lo guarda con di nuovo il suo mezzo sorriso e la sua mano è piatta sotto quella di lui, per non farlo sentire intrappolato. È decisamente gentile. “Non sono molto bravo in queste cose.” Le persona gentili lo mettono in soggezione. Non gli piace.  
  
Lance alza una spalla. “Non lo è nessuno.” Sembra star cercando anche lui qualcosa da dire, a questo punto. “Pensavo” inizia, e poi scuote la testa con una risata leggera. “La Giornata dello Sp-... uhm, noi abbiamo... Noi, uhm, frequentiamo lo stesso corso di Astronomia” gli dice, come se fosse un segreto, tira in avanti le spalle, è un suo modo per comunicare, a quanto pare. Si tira immediatamente indietro, con una risata nervosa. “Ma non penso che tu...”  
  
“Non faccio molto caso alle persone” si scusa frettolosamente Keith e Lance sbuffa. “Preferisco... stare da solo.”  
  
“Sì, sì, beh, lo avevo immaginato. Sai, uno con la tua parlantina...” Ride e Keith assottiglia lo sguardo. C'è qualcosa di familiare in lui. Forse è la voce, o forse è il suo modo di muoversi. Nonostante sia vincolato dal dovergli tenere la mano, Lance si muove molto. Il suo sguardo vola velocemente da una parte all'altra e le sue spalle vanno su e giù, mentre la sua espressione cambia in continuazione. Forse ne ha viste dodici. In questi pochi minuti in cui hanno deciso le coppie e nei quali sono stati divisi in gruppi e poi in coppia, ha visto sul volto di Lance dodici espressioni. In tutto, lui personalmente gliene ha mostrate due: l'espressione _non sono molto sicuro di questo_ e quella base, quella che ha sempre addosso. “E...” Keith sbatte gli occhi per tornare a concentrarsi sul presente. Muove con uno scatto la testa. Lance si schiarisce la gola. “E visto che -visto che dici tanto di essere un lupo solitario... e che lo dimostri anche, mi stavo chiedendo cosa ci fai qui. Nel senso non cosa tu ci faccia... ugh, volevo di dire...”  
  
“Nemmeno tu sei bravo in questo” sbuffa Keith, con un lato delle labbra piegato verso l'alto. Lance scrolla le spalle. “Sono qui per i crediti” mente. Ha già provato questa bugia nella sua testa tante volte. Sperava di non doverla dire ad alta voce, ma sapeva che era una possibilità. Per questo si è preparato. Quindi prende respiro profondo e guarda Lance dritto negli occhi, cercando di non mostrare nessuna debolezza. Deve essere sicuro che gli creda.  
  
“I crediti?” chiede il ragazzo.  
  
“Sì, i crediti per entrare ai college” risponde annoiato Keith. Si inumidisce le labbra e pensa che non è nemmeno la cosa più strana che avrebbe fatto per tranquillizzare i suoi genitori sul suo futuro. Ed eppure, lui al college nemmeno ci vuole andare. Sbuffa. “L'altra opzione era concorrere come presidente del consiglio studentesco.”  
  
Lance fa una smorfia di disgusto e scuote velocemente la testa, come a volersi togliere dalla testa un'idea così folle. “I figli di Satana” mormora. Il suo sguardo abbandona il viso di Keith e punta con il mento un ragazzo coi capelli lunghi, legati in una coda bassa. “Lui vuole diventare presidente del bla bla bla” dice con una nota di acidità. La sua espressione cambia di nuovo ed è affascinante. È divertente. “Pensa di poter battere Allura solo perché ha delle tirapiedi. Te lo giuro, loro sono proprio le sue tirapiedi. Il club dei bei capelli… li odio _così tanto._ Se ne vanno in giro per la scuola nemmeno fosse i padroni della città _... Li odio così tanto._ È il tipo con cui dovrai recitare, comunque. Quando starai con lui per più di tre secondi, lo odierai con la mia stessa intensità, credo. Perché è odioso.” Torna a guardare Keith e a sorridere. “Per questo sono attivo per la campagna di Allura, che, a proposito, è anche autrice della tua parte di spettacolo.” Fa una pausa, si morde l'interno delle guance e poi gli chiede: “Vuoi una spilla? Niente paura, c'è sempre Allura...?”  
  
“Io sono…”  
  
“… un lupo solitario, sì, sì. Ma sei anche il mio partner teatrale e le spille sono carine.”  
  
Keith sbuffa una risata e ruota gli occhi. Lance alza le sopracciglia, come se volesse sedurlo, o convincerlo di qualcosa. “Va bene” decide di dire. “Parlami della storia che ha scritto Allura” propone, come se un programma elettorale fosse paragonabile a un'opera teatrale, come se gli interessasse qualcosa, a dirla tutta, e vede come Lance cambia di nuovo espressione, si lecca le labbra e si tira leggermente in avanti. Quindi fa così quando è emozionato? “Quando dovrò iniziare a provare con -l'altro...?” si blocca. Guarda verso il basso. Deve provare con il tipo che si chiama Lotor? Gira la testa, tornando a guardare il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli. Uhm. Non promette bene, ma... “Parlami della storia.”  
  
“Parla di questi due ragazzi, Kyle e Luke,” inizia e gesticola con la mano libera, come se in questo modo potesse presentargli i personaggi, “che s'incontrano quando erano piccoli e si innamorano, l'uno dell'altro ovviamente, e questo lo sai già, ma prima di arrivare a capire che s'innamorano passano anni e c'entra un acquario, la mancanza di comunicazione e…”  
  
Viene interrotto da un battito di mani. Gira immediatamente la testa verso il professore, che continua ad allisciarmi i baffi rossi. Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre, girandola testa verso il centro della palestra. “È ora di iniziare gli esercizi di proiezione della voce” annuncia Coran. “Quindi, se vi allineaste qui…”  
  
Lance gira la testa verso Keith, che sfila lentamente la mano, per riportarla da lui. “Appena avrai il copione devi dirmi che ne pensi” gli dice, coi suoi occhi brillanti e il ginocchio puntato a terra, per potersi alzare. “Allura ha scritto una storia incredibile. E tu sarai il protagonista! Uno dei protagonisti…? Comunque mi hai capito, no? È -è incredibile.”  
  
Keith assottiglia lo sguardo. Rimane seduto. “E tu?” gli chiede. “Tu cosa hai scritto?”  
  
“Uhm.” L'espressione di Lance cambia di nuovo, velocemente. In due secondi ci sono due espressioni diverse. Quella che Keith ha visto immediatamente e che doveva essere palese, il suo sorriso che ricade nella risata divertita, e un'espressione un po' più triste, imbarazzata, presa contromano, che non doveva essere vista da nessuno, probabilmente. “Niente di che” risponde velocemente. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sono un chiaro esempio di nepotismo” ride ancora, allontanandosi da lui e allineandosi con tutti gli altri ragazzi del gruppo di teatro.  
  
Ed è quello il momento in cui Keith ha la sua rivelazione.  
  
Sbarra gli occhi e schiude leggermente le labbra. Certo. Ovviamente. “Io so chi sei” sussurra a se stesso solo per poi sbuffare una risata. Si sposta la frangia e posa il palmo sulla fronte. Certo. Che idiota. Come ha fatto a non riconoscerlo subito?  
  
Il buffone del corso di Astronomia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance dondolava i piedi, nascondendo con le mani i lati dei suoi pezzi di domino, anche se era sicuro che Rosa li avesse già visti. Aveva i piedi scalzi. Le scarpe, volate via uno o due turni prima, erano sotto le gambe di papà, che teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate e la schiena ricurva verso il tavolo da gioco, cercando di capire quale fosse la migliore mossa da fare subito dopo. Abuela fumava il suo sigaro quotidiano, accanto a lui.  
  
C'era stato un momento in cui mama e papà si erano seduti al tavolo, davanti a lei, e avevano chiesto ad abuela di smettere di fumare. Parlavano di una malattia che avrebbe potuto portare via lei o, se non avesse smesso di fumare accanto a loro, i suoi nipotini. Abuela aveva riso. Aveva risposto che il sangue che le scorre nelle vene non è il tipo di sangue che si ammala e che, anche se il sangue dei suoi nipoti è stato indebolito dai geni di papà, Lance e Marco erano abbastanza forti da continuare a vivere per i prossimi cento anni. E così anche lei. Quindi aveva sistemato la sua gonna lunghissima, si era seduta al tavolo, aveva accavallato le gambe e aveva chiamato Rosa, perché iniziasse a cucinare insieme a lei, nonostante si fossero appena alzati dallo stesso tavolo a cui era seduta dopo un sostanzioso pranzo. Lance ricorda queste cose con un mezzo sorriso. Il tempo passa e abuela non cambia. Dicono che quando abuelo era vivo, si scambiavano segnali di fumo con le pipe da una parte all'altra della stanza e che ridevano e ridevano e ridevano. Erano messaggi criptati che avevano iniziato a creare quando mama era piccola. E si raccontavano la loro giornata. Spettegolavano. Abuelo si sistemava il cappello. E abuela sistemava sempre la gonna. E parlavano con gli occhi. Ed era questo l'amore con cui mama è cresciuta. Poi abuelo è morto. Abuela ha continuato a fumare. Non ha continuato a ridere così spesso. Tranne quando vede Marco. Marco, dice sempre, è la luce dei suoi vecchi e stanchi occhi. Abuela anche negli Stati Uniti fuma, anche se non fuma il suo sigaro, e anche negli Stati Uniti loro giocano a domino. E anche negli Stati Uniti si è portata una fotografia di abuelo.  
  
Lance ricorda il fumo che li investiva e lui che annusava l'aria nello stesso modo in cui faceva quando Veronica preparava il caffè, quando guardavano le loro telenovelas. Ecco. Se mai un giorno avrà bisogno di ricordare abuela, è così che lo farà. Con un sigaro e del caffè.  
  
Quindi abuela fumava. Rosa sbirciava i pezzi del domino. Papà aggrottava le sopracciglia e cercava di capire che mossa avrebbe dovuto fare. E Lance dondolava i piedi scalzi. Era una giornata qualsiasi in cui c'era anche papà. Non c'era niente di speciale. Quindi chissà perché, questo preciso momento, Lance lo ricorda perfettamente. Come se fosse proprio davanti a lui. Sempre. Il movimento congelato di quando giocavano a domino loro quattro.  
  
Ed è arrivata mama con un'enorme caraffa di _fresco_. Lance aveva sbattuto le palpebre velocemente e sembrava un momento diverso, un quadro completamente cambiato. Mama si era abbassata su papà, aveva posato il mento sulla sua spalla e riso. “ _Mi amor_ , sei nei guai” aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio, e poi gli aveva lasciato un bacio umido sulla guancia, posando la caraffa sul tavolo. “Dov'è Veronica?” aveva chiesto e Marco aveva fatto una smorfia. C'è una differenza sostanziale dal prima l'arrivo di mamma e il dopo. Lance ai tempi non lo capiva, era troppo piccolo, lo aveva soltanto intuito. Adesso, ripercorrendo le sue memorie, si rende perfettamente conto di quello che gli era sembrato diverso.  
  
“In camera sua” aveva risposto Lance. “Dice che deve preparare il caffè.”  
  
Mama aveva ruotato gli occhi. “Perché quella ragazza fa sempre il contrario di quello che le diciamo di fare?” aveva chiesto in un sospiro e non stava sorridendo, ma sembrava che lo stesse facendo. Ha posato lo sguardo su ognuno di loro, ha parlato con ognuno di loro, anche se non tutti se ne sarebbero potuti accorgere. “Vostro padre non ha più un tre.”  
  
“Carmen!”  
  
“ _Carmen_ ” gli aveva fatto il verso mama e aveva riso, tirando indietro la testa e poi tornando ad abbracciare papà.  
  
Loro non avevano segnali di fumo, ancora non ce li hanno, ma mama adora abbracciare le spalle di papà e papà adora ridere sulle clavicole di mama. Lance li aveva osservati in silenzio, i piedi si erano bloccati, non dondolavano più. Papà aveva girato la testa verso mama ed aveva appoggiato la fronte su quella di lei e avevano sorriso, con gli occhi chiusi e qualche sospiro. Lance continuava a osservarli, cercando di capire cosa fosse che prima non c'era e adesso c'è. Perché in quel momento si era sentito bene, al sicuro. Si era girato verso abuela, che aveva alzato una spalla, come a chiedergli che cosa avrebbe voluto fare. Abuela non lo aveva capito. Lance adorava quando mama e papà dimostrano di amarsi. Lo faceva sentire protetto. Lo riempiva di speranza.  
  
“Sì, però ora toccherebbe a papà, eh” li aveva interrotti Rosa, indicando con un cenno della testa il tavolo di domino.  
  
Beh, questo è l'amore con cui è cresciuto Lance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance è quel ragazzo che lancia palline di carta nel bel mezzo della lezione e poi fa finta di niente. Keith riesce a riconoscere il viso, questa volta, e si gira a guardarlo, solo per poi tornare a studiare la lavagna davanti a loro. Lance è anche quel tipo di studente che alza sempre la mano e che, sorprendentemente, sa quello di cui sta parlando quando gli fanno delle domande. Lance è -due cose opposte insieme.  
  
Keith lo ascolta con un po' più di interesse, adesso. E solo perché è stato un po' gentile con lui. (È patetico.) Ma è anche così che funziona il suo cervello, a quanto pare, quindi non può farci molto. Gioca con la matita e lancia un'occhiata a il professor-assistente Shirogane, che sospira all'ennesima battuta di Lance su un'ipotetica barriera di particelle. “Lance” lo ha richiamato per farlo tacere e poi si è girato verso la lavagna, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. Ed è tornato a fare il professore, cercando di spiegare cose che comunque nessuno ascolta. Sembra rassegnato. Quando il professore di Fisica si è dato per malato, sapevano tutti che sarebbe stato il suo protetto a prendere il posto. Nessuno sa se un ragazzetto appena laureato che fa lezione a un gruppo di liceali sia legale, ma, come sempre, nessuno si fa troppe domande. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda le sue mani posate sul banco. Shiro non vorrebbe essere lì, comunque.  
  
Lance ha continuato a parlare. A gesticolare. Ad attirare l'attenzione. Non sembra riuscire a rimanere fermo. E Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia, rendendosi conto di una cosa che prima non gli sembrava così chiara.  
  
Quando Lance fa tanto rumore in classe, quando continua a muoversi, a parlare, a disturbare, diventa un rumore bianco. Un rumore di sottofondo che chiunque può ignorare, proprio perché è sempre lì. Ed è quando smette di essere lì, che ti preoccupi. Quando Keith chiude gli occhi, è sicuro che Lance ci sarà sempre in quella classe. Ci si abitua facilmente a una persona che fa rumore. Le persone pensano che non sia così, ma è sconvolgente la facilità con la quale succede. Stringe i pugni sul banco, le dita intorno a una matita, e c'era un'altra persona, nella sua vita, che faceva tanto rumore. E che ora fa silenzio.  
  
E questo non è un pensiero felice. Quindi continua a stringere i pugni e cerca di concentrarsi sulla propria respirazione, dentro e poi fuori, dentro e poi fuori, guardando come il professor Shirogane continua a spiegare la consistenza dei pianeti del sistema solare e i loro movimenti. Sembra che gli piaccia spiegare. Ci sono due anime anche nel corpo di questo professore. Ma queste due anime non sono contraddittorie. Pendono tutti dalle sue labbra. Lance ogni tanto sospira, bloccandosi nei suoi monologhi, o nel suo lanciare bigliettini un po' a tutti, per mormorare quanto adorerebbe avere questo professore un po' per tutte le lezioni.  
  
Keith non vorrebbe nessuno ad insegnargli niente. Non vuole fare teatro. Non vuole andare a scuola. Non vuole andare al college. Non vuole nemmeno tornare a casa. Non vuole rimanere per strada, tra casa e scuola. Non sa che cosa vuole, soltanto quello che non vuole fare. Non vuole essere lì. Lì in generale. Lì in particolare. È andato avanti col pilota automatico negli ultimi sei mesi. Non ha sentito niente. Solo vuoto. E il vuoto è -accogliente. Gli piace. Quindi chiude gli occhi, posa la fronte sui palmi delle mani e sospira. Spera di tornare a vivere automaticamente. Trattenere il respiro e fare quello che crede sua mamma vorrebbe che facesse, quello che fanno tutti. Tornare a non sentire. Sarebbe più facile. Deve respirare. Dentro, inspira quanto puoi, e poi fuori, espira tutto quanto quello che hai.  
  
“Sì, anche io” mormora Pidge, nel banco accanto al suo, con le dita intrecciate, davanti alle labbra. Pidge sbuffa, forse in risposta allo sguardo vuoto lanciato dal ragazzo, e si gira verso Lance. “Hai dei popcorn, per caso?” gli chiede con un sorriso e Keith sa già quello che succederà da lì a pochi secondi, quindi sospira di nuovo e torna a giocare con la matita, finché non vede altri pezzi di carta volare da una parte all'altra della classe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance si era arrampicato su per i tetti, sempre coi piedi scalzi, sempre coi pantaloncini tirati sopra le cosce, sempre con le braccia graffiate, solo per poi sdraiarsi sul cemento e chiudere gli occhi, mentre il sole continuava a scaldargli la pelle. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, sospirato di un sollievo fisico, per un peso che non sapeva di avere, nella sua giovane vita, o di un sospiro ammaliato dal cielo azzurro, senza nemmeno una nuvola.  
  
E poi ha chiuso gli occhi e il sollievo era dovuto al calore del sole sopra di lui e del tetto di cemento sotto di lui. Forse è così che si sente un uovo, ricorda di aver pensato. O una torta. Comunque, lì, sul tetto, faceva meno caldo di quanto facesse dentro casa, ora che Rosa e mama avevano deciso che avrebbero imparato a fare le torte. Lance aveva sorriso di lato, girando la testa e posando la guancia sul tetto bollente.  
  
Le torte di Rosa e mama non hanno un buon odore. Probabilmente non lo avranno mai. Si bruciano. Le tirano fuori prima che siano cotte. Sbagliano le misure di farina, o di zucchero, o dimenticano il burro. Una volta papà ha fatto il dulce de leche. È venuto meglio a lui e abuela ha pianto, perché non ci può credere che una persona che non ha il suo sangue sappia cucinare i dolci meglio di sua figlia e sua nipote. Papà non sapeva come prenderla. Lance aveva riso. Marco aveva già iniziato a mangiare. Ma la questione non stava nel cucinare qualcosa di buono. Se fosse stato così, beh, Rosa è una cuoca eccezionale, ha imparato quando aveva otto anni e non ha mai smesso di migliorare, avrebbero potuto cucinare del moro, o del pollo guisado, ma non era questo. Era sporcarsi di farina. Uscire con queste nuvolette bianche sotto le guance e dire oh, stavo cercando di fare una torta con mama e non è venuta così bene, forse l'impasto è scoppiato…? La questione era aprire il forno e i ventagli, sedersi al tavolo e parlare di quello che avrebbero potuto fare o non fare, ritagliare un po' di tempo per loro due, alle quali si aggiungeva sempre qualcuno, fosse questo Marco, Veronica o Lance. Era questo. Era ridere di qualcosa che non sapevano fare.  
  
Qualcuno gli aveva dato un calcetto sulle gambe, e Lance aveva aperto un occhio, per vedere, contro la luce del sole, il profilo di Veronica, che gli passava un tubetto di crema, con una smorfia sulle labbra. Quando lui aveva allungato il braccio per afferrarlo, lei si era seduta accanto a lui e aveva chiuso gli occhi, probabilmente si era bruciata la pelle delle gambe, ma non aveva detto niente. Aveva alzato le ginocchia e le aveva abbracciate, mentre Lance guardava male il suo tubetto di crema, con un occhio strizzato e l'altro aperto. “Cosa ci dovrei fare con questo?” le aveva chiesto.  
  
“Spalmartelo addosso” aveva risposto lei seccamente. Poi gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo annoiato. “Per non bruciarti.”  
  
“Non mi posso bruciare.”  
  
“Non fare lo stupido” aveva ribattuto Veronica, spingendolo quel tanto che bastava per farlo girare di lato. Aveva sorriso e scosso la testa. Lance, con un colpo di reni, si era tirato a sedere, per spalmarsi addosso la crema e in quel momento si era chiesto se era così che si sentiva un pezzo di pollo messo sulla griglia. “Tu sei felice, qui?” gli aveva chiesto poi sua sorella, guardandolo con la stessa espressione che si usa quando si guarda un gattino. Lance aveva sbattuto le palpebre in risposta e lei aveva scosso la testa. “Non importa” aveva mormorato. “Va bene così.”  
  
Lance aveva scrollato le spalle e si era di nuovo sdraiato, per godersi il sole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Le spille del Club di Cucito!” grida Lance, sbucando da un corridoio e Keith salta sul posto, alzando i pugni, pronto a combattere chiunque e in qualunque momento. E quindi Lance scoppia a ridere, alzando le mani in aria. “Sono io. Ehi. Il nome è Lance. Sono il tuo partner teatrale.” Abbassa la voce, si porta una mano sul lato delle labbra. “Ti ho preso la mano” sussurra come se fosse un segreto.  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi e rilassa le spalle, prima di osservare le mani piene di spille e punti croce di Lance. Assottiglia lo sguardo. “Cosa stai facendo?” gli chiede e non sta parlando del suo andarsene in giro con le mani piene, ma del suo sbucare dal nulla, come se fosse un dannato ninja. Si passa velocemente una mano sulla fronte, sospirando. E Lance non sembra essere per nulla preoccupato dalla sua reazione. Si muove sul posto. Si guarda intorno. Si ferma mai?  
  
“Sto cercando di far iscrivere più persone al Club di Cucito. Perché cucire è divertente! Vuoi una spilla?” gli chiede con sorriso, allungando le mani verso di lui. “Tu sei sempre solo? Prendi veramente sul serio la storia del lupo solitario?”  
  
“Sì.” Keith porta la mano sulla spallina dello zaino, tirandosi un pochino indietro. “Ma non parlavo di questo. Parlavo di te che -”  
  
“Dovresti iscriverti al Club di Cucito” lo interrompe Lance, puntandogli un dito con un sorriso. Gli lascia una spilla in mano, si ritira immediatamente. “È un buon posto per fare amicizia, mentre guardi delle telenovelas. O di ignorare le persone mentre cuci e guardi telenovelas. E hai crediti in più. So quanto ti interessano i crediti in più.” Alza più volte le sopracciglia. Dovrebbe essere un modo per convincerlo a…?  
  
“Faccio già Teatro” risponde Keith, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “In quanti club sei iscritto, di preciso?”  
  
Lance scrolla le spalle. “La vita è solo una, Keith Lupo Solitario.”  
  
“E questo che cosa vorrebbe dire?”  
  
C'è una piccola pausa. Lance si ferma per un secondo soltanto. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi e scrolla le spalle. “Non ne ho la più pallida idea” risponde, sbuffando una risata. “Ma penso che lo scoprirò. Niente Club di Cucito?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Peccato.” Scrolla le spalle. “Ci vediamo a Teatro.”  
  
Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre, “Immagino che sia così” mormora, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non vedo l'ora.” È sarcastico. Almeno. Vorrebbe suonare sarcastico, ma esce solo un borbottio. Che per di più suona anche sincero.  
  
“Neanche io!” risponde Lance con un sorriso. “Questa volta dovremmo proprio iniziare a provare!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Dire addio alla sua vecchia casa è stato -straziante.  
  
Lance si era guardato i piedi, la terra intorno a lui. Poi aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva dato l'ultimo addio alla casa in cui era cresciuto. In cui aveva fatto i primi passi. In cui aveva ricevuto i primi consigli sul come essere un seduttore dalla sua abuela. In cui aveva ascoltato per la prima volta Juan Luis Guerra e aveva desiderato diventare un pesce. Veronica accanto a lui, con i pugni chiusi, gli angoli delle labbra rivolti verso il basso, Marco che fingeva che questo fosse un giorno simile ad un altro. E la loro casa, illuminata, quasi distorta dalla forte luce del sole, rimane lì, e lì rimarrà. Vuota. Senza le loro cose all'interno e senza nuovi ricordi. Con loro all'esterno, come sarà da quel momento in poi. Perché questa non sarà più casa sua, vero? Non lo sarà più. E non se n'era reso conto, mentre sistemava le sue cose in una valigia che non doveva superare i trenta chili di peso. Non se n'era reso conto me mentre salutava i suoi amici, facendo piani su quello che avrebbero fatto a Natale, o mentre ripeteva a tutti che non avrebbero perso i contatti.  
  
Lance si era morso l'interno delle guance e aveva guardato come Veronica si muoveva nervosamente. E cercava di capire che cosa volesse dire dire addio a qualcosa. Era la prima volta che lo doveva fare. Dire addio. Cambiare strada. Si era chiesto, quella volta, con le scarpe bianche ai piedi e la terra con cui le aveva già sporcate, se era questo quello che avrebbe dovuto sentire tutte le volte che avrebbe scelto una strada in favore di un'altra. Andare via è stata una decisione. Non è stata una decisione sua, però. L'ha presa mama. L'ha presa papà. L'ha presa la sua famiglia. Lui non ha avuto nessun potere. E si era solo chiesto se era normale, mentre delle onde di calore lo facevano sudare ai lati dell'orecchio e sotto le ascelle.  
  
Se era normale sentire quel vuoto da una parte del petto, se era normale sentirsi così stordito, se era normale sentire come se qualcosa gli fosse stato portato via, come se quel qualcosa non potesse tornare mai più. Come se una parte di lui morisse lentamente.  
  
Lance si era portato la mano sul petto e aveva chiuso gli occhi. Non è una bella sensazione. Non è qualcosa che vuole sentire. Mai più.  
  
“Andiamo, tesoro” aveva mormorato papà, posando la mano sulle spalle, per spingerlo delicatamente verso la macchina. Vedendolo fermo a guardare la casa, in silenzio, si era tolto la sua vecchia e famosa giacca verde, per poi posargliela sulle spalle, mentre Lance alzava lo sguardo, senza capire che cosa stesse succedendo di preciso. E papà aveva detto: “Andrà tutto bene.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo sente prima di vederlo. Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre e gira la parte superiore del corpo, per poter vedere che cosa stia succedendo. Questa volta lo ha sentito prima di vederlo. Sente Pidge sospirare, frustrata forse. E Lance sta accanto ad Allura con le mani a mezz'aria e gli occhi teatralmente chiusi. Uno striscione sulla sua testa recita Niente paura c'è sempre Allura e ci sono delle spille a terra. Immagina abbia a che fare qualcosa con le prossime elezioni -si usa questo termine? Le elezioni scolastiche? Non gli sembra molto importante.  
  
Keith assottiglia lo sguardo.  
  
Ovunque si volti, sembra che Lance sia lì. Sembra che rotoli da una parte all'altra della scuola, senza pausa, senza riposo, neanche fosse vittima di qualche maledizione. E la sua voce è sempre troppo alta. Lui si muove sempre troppo. Le sue parole sono sempre dette troppo in fretta. E tra queste cose -tra il suo correre, gridare, ridere c'è questo retrogusto di una sensazione familiare. Come se ci fosse qualcosa in Lance che Keith conosce bene, ma che non sa quale sia esattamente. Ma Lance ha questa cosa. Questo possibile collegamento diretto con Keith che lui non pensa di aver mai avuto con nessuno. Crede. Immagina. Non lo sa. Non lo capisce.  
  
“… e questo lo possiamo dimostrare!” sta gridando Lance. Ha anche assunto una strana posa, il dito puntato verso l'alto, un ginocchio leggermente piegato. “Con la musica!”  
  
Pidge sospira un po' più forte. Keith sbuffa una risata, inclina un po' la testa, si sente un po' più -allegro. Giusto. Lance fa anche parte del Glee Club.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Atto Due:

### Il ragazzo con la giacca troppo piccola

  
  
Lance stira le gambe in mezzo all'aria, tenendosi in equilibrio sui gomiti, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo concentrato. Poi butta le gambe verso il pavimento, e si fa anche male alla schiena, facendolo, ma non importa molto. Allarga le braccia e chiude gli occhi, cercando di respirare la pizza del teatro che non sembra essere stato lavato da una vita e la sensazione di vuoto temporaneo. Anche se non è un vero vuoto, perché Hunk è accanto a lui, e unge di sistemare dei fili solo per avere una scusa per stare in mezzo al palco. Per stare accanto a Lance e non lasciarlo da solo. Perché Hunk è forse il miglior amico che Lance potrà mai avere. E lo pensa davvero, mentre piega un ginocchio. È fortunato ad avere Hunk. A volte si chiede se c'è un universo in cui non ne ha uno. E a volte si chiede quali e quante decisioni prese o non prese lo hanno portato da lui. E poi pensa che non dovrebbe avere importanza. Anche se ha importanza.  
  
“Il mio preferito è il quarto” borbotta, guardando il soffitto del Teatro. E sa quello che sta facendo e quello che Hunk sta lasciando che lui faccia, ma non per questo deve dirlo ad alta voce. “Rotta verso la Terra” recita. “Il film in cui balene e sci-fi entrano in contatto. È praticamente la storia della mia vita.” Piega la testa, posando la guancia sul pavimento rivestito in legno. E chiude gli occhi, tira giù i piedi. “Tocca a te.”  
  
“L'ira di Khan” è la risposta di Hunk, che giocherella coi fili, senza sapere che cosa dovrebbe fare di preciso. “Perché è drammatico al punto giusto.”  
  
Lance sospira una risata. “Sei così scontato.”  
  
“Ehm. _Tu_ sei scontato. Vedi delle balene e perdi completamente la testa. Ma ti pare? Io, invece... Mi piace un giusto e drammatico finale. Con la perdita di un amico caro e un buon funerale. Chiamami scontato.”  
  
“Stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa?”  
  
Hunk ride e scuote la testa. Sono le sei di sera e dovrebbero entrambi pensare di ritornare a casa. Hunk non si muoverà senza Lance e Lance dovrebbe prendere il coraggio di alzarsi dal pavimento e tornare a casa. Solo che poi si ritrova completamente incapace di farlo. Si porta un braccio sulla fronte e sospira.  
  
“Però una morte, magari, nel prossimo spettacolo potrei parlarne con Coran. Potremmo uccidere qualcuno. Così. Per il gusto di avere un falso funerale. Potrei voler morire io, che dici?”  
  
Di nuovo, Hunk ride. E quindi anche Lance ride, anche se non pensa ci sia poi così tanto da ridere. Magari parlava sul serio. Magari potrebbe essere un'idea geniale. L'idea che riporterà iscrizioni al Club di Teatro. Potrebbero scrivere una tragedia così straziante, partendo da un falso funerale che… oppure potrebbero chiede a Shiro di aiutarlo anche con la parte recitata dello spettacolo. Shiro è -il supplente più carismatico del mondo e Lance vorrebbe tanto poter toccare i suoi muscoli e poi svenire. Ma questo non sarebbe professionale.  
  
E sta per riportare i suoi pensieri in parole poco appropriate per rendere Hunk partecipe, quando vede che c'è qualcuno tra le poltrone, che guarda nervosamente lo schermo del cellulare e poi intorno alla sala.  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e assottiglia lo sguardo, alzandosi a sedere con un colpo di reni. E c'è qualcosa di familiare in quella figura. C'è un particolare che non potrebbe essere di nessun altro. Non vorrebbe. Non è qualcosa su cui ha il controllo, ma sente il cuore prendergli a battergli all'impazzata e i polmoni d'improvviso pieno d'aria ed è tutto così stupido, ma… “Riconoscerei quelle basette ovunque” borbotta, scuotendo la testa e alzando la mano, per poi scuoterla con forza, finché non vede Keith, dall'altra parte della sala, inclinare la testa. “Lupo Solitario Keith!” grida con forse troppo entusiasmo.  
  
Hunk gira la testa e ruota gli occhi, prima di sorridere con quella sua espressione dolce e forse anche un po' meno preoccupata, che lo accompagna da un po'. E Keith rimane lì, lontano, con dei fogli in mano e la sua espressione che è l'espressione più vuota che Lance abbia mai visto sul viso di qualcuno. “Avete visto Lotor?” chiede. Non fa un passo avanti. Non si muove nemmeno. Continua a lanciare occhiate nervose al cellulare, piuttosto.  
  
“Perchè avremmo dovuto vederlo?” chiede Lance. Si prende una caviglia con la mano e abbassa per un secondo lo sguardo. “Forse agli allenamenti di football?”  
  
“Perché dovrebbe essere agli allenamenti di football?” grida Keith.  
  
“Perché Allura è lì” risponde ancora Lance, con la voce un pochino più alta e le mani ai lati delle labbra.  
  
“E cosa c'entra Allura?” grida ancora Keith.  
  
Hunk scoppia a ridere. “Allura sta concorrendo contro di lui per essere il presidente del Consiglio Studentesco” gli spiega e lui è l'unico a non gridare, cosa che gli fa guadagnare un'occhiataccia da parte di Lance.  
  
“E allora?”  
  
“E allora deve controllare la concorrenza. Probabilmente starà lì a cercare di trovare un modo per sabotarla” spiega Lance. “Ma non ti preoccupare, Allura è una ragazza intelligente. Mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi. Quindi tu non ti preoccupare.”  
  
“Non m'importa delle elezioni studentesche” risponde Keith.  
  
Lance fa una smorfia. Non capisce perché Keith non si stia avvicinando a loro, perché decide di mantenere la sua distanza. “È per colpa di persone come te se Trump è presidente.” Sospira, grattandosi la fronte leggermente frustrato. “Perché cerchi Lotor?”  
  
C'è un breve attimo di silenzio in cui Hunk gli dà un pizzicotto sulle cosce, per attirare la sua attenzione e puntare con la testa Keith. Probabilmente si sta chiedendo anche lui per quale motivo Lupo Solitario-barra-Basetta si tenga così lontano. E quindi Lance scrolla le spalle, perché ha scoperto, dopo questo primo mese, che Basetta-barra-Keith è semplicemente Keith e che ha dei modi suoi di fare e di parlare e i suoi modi per tenersi stretto il suo spazio e che non ci possono fare niente. Alza un lato delle labbra. Possono solo accettarlo. E il sospiro di Keith si sente per tutta la sala di teatro.  
  
“Dovevamo iniziare a studiare la nostra parte. Ma immagino che...” Non finisce la frase, lancia di nuovo uno sguardo al cellulare, piuttosto. Inizia a girarsi, sembra star decidendo se andare via oppure no. E quasi tutte le sue espressioni si perdono nel semibuio della sala. E sembra lontano, anche se è lontano in un modo diverso dal modo in cui lo è stato fino ad adesso. Sembra essere lontano e non reale. Deve esserci qualcosa che non va. “Non importa. Ci vediamo” borbotta.  
  
“Ehi!” lo richiama Lance, ma Keith non si gira. Continua a camminare. Non sembra averlo sentito. Forse non ha gridato abbastanza. Lance abbassa lo sguardo e sospira. “Avrei potuto aiutarlo io” mormora.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith aveva le mani dietro la schiena e un costume da zucca. Non ne era pazzo, certo, ma si erano impegnati tanto per la loro recita scolastica. Cantavano. Ballavano. E dicevano frasi. E Keith ricorda tutte le battute. E Keith sapeva quello che doveva fare, nel suo costume da zucca. Si era esercitato. Papà lo aveva aiutato. E doveva solo guardare attraverso le tende ed essere sicuro che papà fosse arrivato. Che stesse seduto nel suo posto riservato, per vederlo fare la zucca.  
  
La maestra lo aveva guardato con un'ombra di sorriso e le orecchie di Keith erano diventate rosse. Aveva fatto finta di non essere osservato, mentre con la sua piccola mano da bambino aveva afferrato la tenda e l'aveva spostata.  
  
E papà era lì. Seduto in mezzo ai genitori. Guardandosi intorno e decisamente non a suo agio. Ma era lì.  
  
Quindi Keith aveva sorriso. Si era guardato le mani, che erano coperte da dei guanti arancioni, e si era detto che sarebbe stata la miglior zucca in circolazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
“E che cosa ha detto lui?” chiede Lance, continuando a sistemare le spille nel suo zaino. Non la guarda negli occhi. Evita lo sguardo cercando di rimanere occupato. E non lo fa perché l'argomento lo mette in imbarazzo. Non più, almeno. Ha imparato cosa vuol dire dover andare avanti. Ha capito che lui e Allura non potranno mai essere niente che non sono già. E va bene. Va più che bene in realtà. Ma non riesce a guardarla negli occhi quando parlano di -queste cose. Forse perché non era una cosa che facevano prima, insieme. Forse è un modo per rendersi conto che questo è un territorio inesplorato della loro amicizia. Forse. “E cosa hai pensato tu?” continua, schiarendosi la gola. Da piccolo voleva fare l'esploratore. Anche il pirata, ma questo ora va in secondo piano.  
  
Allura fa una smorfia, posando la guancia sulla mano. “Non molto” è la sua risposta. “Sinceramente non capisco come possa anche pensare che io possa accettare di candidarmi con lui. O comunque appoggiarlo. Potrei avere -” Sospira e si passa una mano sul viso. Lance le lancia appena un'occhiata, continuando a sistemare il piccolo banco davanti a loro. Chiude lo zaino. Prende in mano le buste di carta, per infilarci i poster. “Ci sono cose che sai, okay?, che lo sai che devi fare e che non devi fare. E il mio istinto, appoggiato da tutto quello che Lotor ha fatto negli ultimi quattro anni, mi dice di non cedere. E anche se ci fosse stato qualcosa -nel senso, non c'era. Non c'è proprio niente tra noi due, nemmeno l'idea, okay? Ma anche se ci fosse stato qualcosa tra noi, avrei detto di no. Uhm. Avrei dovuto dire sì usciamo insieme, no sarò io il presidente del Consiglio Studentesco, in quel caso. E avrebbe dovuto accettarlo se -ma che cosa mi stai facendo dire? Io non avrei ceduto. Avrei detto no anche se qualcosa ci fosse stato. Perché ho dei principi io.”  
  
“Cedere sarebbe anche un segno di debolezza” continua Lance, annuendo lentamente. “E anche un modo del capitano di lasciar affondare la nave prima del tempo. Lotor è uno schifo. Non c'è nessun punto veramente valido nella sua campagna. Cosa vuol dire aiuto in mensa? Ci toglierà il giorno della pizza, te lo dico io.”  
  
Allura risponde con un piccolo sorriso, prima di ruotare gli occhi. Lascia che passi qualche secondo, poi ride piano. “La cosa peggiore adesso è che devo sopportarlo anche a Teatro” sussurra. “Perché qualcuno non sa iniziare una conversazione come una persona normale, eh?”  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza lo sguardo verso di lei. Smette di ordinare il banco, troppo distratto a guardarla negli occhi, per potersi preoccupare di spille e adesivi. “Ma per favore” borbotta. “Era solo -non è andata così. Pensavo di starti facendo da spalla. Pensavo veramente che tu e Lotor...”  
  
“Cosa? Cosa hai detto? Io ti sto facendo da spalla con quel Kogane. Mi sono sacrificata per te! Io e Lotor? Sei serio?”  
  
“Io mi sono sacrificato per te! Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se...” Lance scuote la testa. Allura scoppia a ridere, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. “Perché non parliamo apertamente di queste cose invece di far finta di sapere che cosa l'altro pensa? Vedi cosa succede poi?”  
  
“Perché non sarebbe divertente” risponde lei, scrollando le spalle. “E sembravi così felice, mentre tenevi la mano di Keith Kogane. Quando è entrato nell'aula di teatro ti brillavano gli occhi. Oh, che carino Lance che cresce e si innamora.” Allura allunga il braccio per poterlo acchiappare dalle spalle e abbracciarlo di lato, scompigliandogli i capelli. Lance sospira, non lotta nemmeno. Si limita a sospirare. “E prima del mio diploma, avevo paura che non avrei mai visto questo giorno.”  
  
“Non sono _innamorato_.”  
  
“Non m'importa” mormora lei, lasciandolo andare. “Appena avrò vinto le elezioni, la nostra priorità sarà fare in modo che voi due siate la coppietta più bella della scuola. E dovremo fare un pigiama party e parlare di questo. Okay. Devi dirmi quello di cui parlate e come ti sembra lui e -Pidge.”  
  
Lance sospira di nuovo. “Che cosa c'entra Pidge?” chiede.  
  
“Dobbiamo reclutare anche lei per il piano e poi...”  
  
“E okay. Ehi. Calmiamoci cinque secondi. Abbiamo appena parlato. Non sono nemmeno sicuro di piacergli come persona, immagina piacergli -in quel modo. Non sembra nemmeno ricordare che... Non dovrebbe... No. Lascia perdere. E non ho mai detto nemmeno che lui -quando mai abbiamo parlato di…? Ti ho mai parlato di Keith Ko-… Concentriamoci nella nostra missione di togliere dalle grinfie di Lotor la nostra scuola.”  
  
Allura sospira. Si guarda intorno e non sembra essere così convinta di quello che Lance ha appena detto. “Una cosa alla volta, allora.”  
  
E Lance non può fare altro se non sospirare di sollievo. Almeno hanno smesso di parlare di - _questo_. “Una cosa alla volta” ripete.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La pesca è -era la cosa peggiore del mondo. Papà rimaneva fermo, immobile, con gli occhi socchiusi, le gambe incrociate, il cappello sul naso e Keith non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, o dire, o pensare. Rimaneva solo lì. Seduto accanto al papà, aspettando che qualcosa cambiasse.  
  
Durante la pesca, Keith sentiva di poter giocare solo con le sue dita, con questa sensazione che gli bruciava nel petto che continuava a suggerirgli di star perdendo del tempo prezioso che non avrebbe mai più riavuto indietro. Non il tempo con papà, comunque. E poi alzava lo sguardo verso di lui e lo osservava con le mani intrecciate e si rendeva conto di non aver mai visto suo padre così rilassato, così sereno. Non lo vedeva spesso. Dicono che gli altri papà si addormentano nello stesso modo, davanti a una televisione, con in mano un telecomando.  
  
Keith non era il tipo di bambino che rubava gli attimi, i particolari. Ma lo è dovuto diventare. Non se n'è mai reso conto, ma lo è diventato, lentamente.  
  
Guardava suo papà in quei lunghissimi pomeriggi. E studiava le rughe che si creavano sul suo viso negli intervalli di tempo in cui papà era lontano da casa, o la sfumatura degli occhi, perché una volta gli avevano chiesto di descrivere suo padre e si era reso conto di non saperlo fare. Di aver dimenticato la forma del viso. E aveva fatto la stessa cosa con le vecchie fotografie della sua mamma, che a casa ci tornava un pochino meno di frequente. E doveva farlo. Doveva cercare di memorizzare, studiare, non dimenticare.  
  
Quindi si era seduto accanto a suo papà. Aveva intrecciato le dita. E mentre il papà chiudeva gli occhi e abbassava il cappello, perché il sole non gli desse fastidio, Keith lo osservava.  
  
È diventato un buon osservatore col tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunedì c'è il giorno del Club di Cucito. Martedì c'è il programma di tutoraggio. Mercoledì è il giorno del Club di Dibattito. Giovedì aiuta Allura nella sua campagna elettorale. E venerdì c'è teatro. Sabato invece è libero. Nel caso Allura decidesse di uscire con lui. È una battuta che ormai sa di vecchio, ma Lance continua a farla. E, oh, ultimamente aiuta anche il Glee Club, con il gruppo dei tecnici che aiutano anche il Club di Teatro. E nel frattempo studia. Quindi, beh, sì. Sta contando di nuovo i club per essere sicuro di non aver detto una stupidaggine. Sono tre. Tre club più attività extra che non sono poi così extra. Non molte, visto?  
  
“Volevo anche entrare nella banda scolastica.” Lance sorride, sedendosi accanto a Keith, che ha il copione in mano anche oggi e rimane seduto, con la spalla contro il muro. Sembra un po' più piccolo. Un po' meno sicuro. “Ma non ho passato le selezioni col clarinetto. Beh. Con Allura e Hunk stiamo pensando di mettere su una band tutta nostra.”  
  
“Col clarinetto?”  
  
“Suono anche il basso...?”  
  
“La brutta copia della chitarra?”  
  
Lance apre la bocca per ribattere, alzando anche un dito perché, okay, questa deve essere una qualche battuta che magari lui non ha capito. Teoria che si rivela vera perché, ugh, Keith gli sta sorridendo, mimando una falsa chitarra e sorridendo. Ah. Okay. “Sì. Direi di sì.”  
  
“Perché non la chitarra?”  
  
“Per integrarmi.”  
  
“Non ci si integra con la chitarra?”  
  
Lance sospira e scrolla le spalle. Beh. Con la chitarra lui sarebbe stato solo il ragazzo che -non che sia importante. Mama voleva che si integrasse e lui -poteva fare questo. “Il basso è meglio” risponde.  
  
“Non sembra una routine sana la tua” mormora, tirando le ginocchia verso il petto. Poi torna in silenzio a fissarlo. “Dormi anche?”  
  
“È un invito?” chiede giocosamente Lance, alzando una spalla e Keith non sembra cogliere la sfumatura e sbatte lentamente le palpebre con uno sguardo vuoto. E Lance ride nervosamente, grattandosi la nuca. “Ovviamente dormo” aggiunge poi, schiarendosi la gola. “La notte.”  
  
Keith alza un lato delle labbra e gli sorride. E Lance apre la bocca e oh, _oh_ , certo, lo sta prendendo in giro. Ancora. Quindi si porta una mano sul viso, per coprirsi gli occhi e ride un altro po'.  
  
“Okay” mormora. “Okay credo. Io rimango comunque più divertente di te.”  
  
Keith alza una spalla. “Sei venuto fino a qui per convincermi a entrare nel Glee Club? Perché, davvero, avresti più probabilità di farmi entrare nel Club di Cucito.”  
  
“Il Club di Cucito è nettamente superiore al Glee Club. Ricordi la storia delle telenovelas? Non sono nemmeno isterici quando si avvicinano le gare di cucito. Sì, no. Ovvio che anche il Club di Cucito ha le sue provinciali. E vinceremo. Senza dubbio. Non dirlo ai tipi del Glee, però, perché sono decisamente simpatici e mi dispiacerebbe veramente tanto ferire i loro -argh, mi hai fatto cadere in una trappola per caso?”  
  
“Hai fatto tutto da solo!”  
  
Lance assottiglia lo sguardo e fa una smorfia. Non sa come rispondere. Non sa nemmeno come dovrebbe continuare la conversazione, e lui è il ragazzo che di solito porta avanti conversazioni di ore e ore da solo, senza che nessuno si debba preoccupare di pensare a che cosa dire. E questo è -sicuramente tutto questo è un disastro. Le cose possono degenerare in fretta. Può cadere qualcuno dal tetto. Non succede spesso, ma da quando hanno istallato le presine per l'arrampicata tanti studenti sono caduti dal tetto e quindi Lance alza lo sguardo, per essere sicuro che nessuno possa cadergli addosso e deve sembrare un idiota, perché ha veramente sperato che succedesse, per poter far andare avanti una conversazione, mentre perde del tutto il controllo della sua mente e del treno dei suoi pensieri. E sotto gli occhi di Keith, che lo osserva, con la testa inclinata.  
  
Lance gli sorride. Scrolla un po' le spalle. E dovrebbe sembrare che vada tutto bene, in questo momento, anche se sta ancora sperando che qualcuno gli cada in testa, cosa che dovrebbe smettere di fare, in questo preciso istante. “L'importante è che loro non lo sappiano. Non vogliono fare la cover di Despacito, non so se hai presente. Non è giusto, perché quella di Gangnam Style l'hanno fatta. E non posso dire: oh è così triste, Glee Club cantate Despacito. Ti sembra giusto?”  
  
Keith alza una spalla e gli sta sorridendo, anche se Lance non è sicuro se sia perché è abituato a riflettere le espressioni degli altri, come succede spesso con Allura, o perché è genuinamente divertito dalla frase. Spera sia la seconda. Dopo Allura, però, davvero, ha imparato a non darsi troppe speranze. Quindi è decisamente la prima opzione. Sì. Uh-uh. Lui è un ragazzo divertente, ma non per questo Keith lo deve trovare divertente. Ha imparato la lezione, visto?  
  
“Avevo suggerito di farmi calare da un -come si chiamano quei cosi? Quei teli su cui vanno i... non i trapezisti. Non credo si chiamino trapezisti quelli che vanno su e giù per i drappi -o forse sì. Comunque, stavo pensando di farmi calare giù durante una delle loro esibizioni. O almeno che lo facesse uno di loro, perché, ugh, il Glee Club dovrebbe essere un gruppo specializzato nel canto coreografato, okay?, quindi non era una cattiva idea. Io sono un buon acrobata -oh, ecco la parola! Acrobata!” Scuote la testa, sbuffando e incrociando le braccia. “Mi hanno bocciato l'idea senza nemmeno seguire i miei dieci punti sul perché era una buona idea.”  
  
Keith sorride un po' di più e Lance non ha mai sentito il suo petto tanto pieno di -orgoglio? Felicità, forse. Anche un po' di sollievo. “Avresti dovuto dirlo a Coran” suggerisce il ragazzo, posando la testa contro il muretto e dedicandogli un sorriso un po' più largo. "Lui adora le tue idee.”  
  
“Casuale denuncia di nepotismo, eh? Beh. L'ho fatto. Ma quello di quest'anno non è uno spettacolo musicale. Finirebbe per -forse l'anno prossimo.” Si schiarisce la gola e lancia uno sguardo alle sue gambe incrociate. È tornato nervoso. Odia essere nervoso quando parla con una persona. “Hai trovato Lotor poi?” chiede a mezza voce. “L'altra volta. Lo hai trovato? Penso che magari non avete -ma non sono affari miei, lo chiedevo perché ieri lui non era a teatro e tu non hai detto niente, ma non voglio certo... anche perché sarebbe veramente un brutto colpo per me.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Uhm, sta parlando senza pensare. Il pensiero che anche Keith potrebbe potrebbe essere interessato a Lotor, anche se solo per poco tempo, come è successo con Allura... sarebbe una sfortuna. Ma non è una cosa che può certo dire ad alta voce. Dicono: sii te stesso. Sei divertente, sei un bravo ragazzo. Ma Lance sa anche di doversi censurare il più delle volte, perché, ugh, per motivi, va bene? Non tutti vogliono sentire le parole che si lamentano in continuazione. Lamentarsi non fa parte del suo carattere. Quindi. Deve solo riprendere in mano il treno dei pensieri. Smettere di essere così nervoso quando è accanto a Keith. Smettere di pensare alla sua famiglia quando non è a casa. E sorridere. Per questo sorride. Metterà ordine nella sua mente più avanti.  
  
“È la parte dello spettacolo che io adoro di più. Quello scritto da Allura. Perché c'è un acquario e io adoro gli acquari. E poi la storia che dovreste fare è... Se Lotor non si impegna, per me potrebbe essere un brutto colpo. Lo odierei più di quanto lo odio ora.”  
  
Keith sbuffa e lancia uno sguardo al suo copione. Non sembra il tipo di persona che si impegna. Nel senso, non sembra essere una di quelle persone che provano a dare il massimo. Sono anni che lo osserva e non lo ha mai visto fare più del dovuto. Una volta lo ha visto andare in giro con le scarpe sciolte e quando qualcuno glielo aveva fatto notare, aveva abbassato lo sguardo e aveva continuato a trascinare i piedi, come se nulla fosse. I ragazzini cool -loro non si appassionano alle cose. Loro non provano niente. (O forse no?) E pensava che sarebbe stato così anche per il teatro. In fondo è lì solo per i crediti. Forse vuole diplomarsi prima, riprendere l'anno perso e quindi -avrebbe lasciato, metaforicamente, le scarpe sciolte. Invece ecco lui...  
  
“Continua a sparire” mormora Keith, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “È un po' -non riesco a...”  
  
Ed è la volta di Lance di aggrottare le sopracciglia e non capire. Quando Keith gira la testa verso di lui e alza una spalla, con una piccola smorfia sulle labbra, Lance sbatte velocemente le palpebre e perde il respiro e inizia a boccheggiare e vorrebbe davvero dire qualcosa ma non riesce a farlo. Vorrebbe. Ma deve chiudere gli occhi, prima di riuscire a farlo. Deve anche prendere un respiro profondo e spera davvero tanto che Keith non lo abbia mai sentito perché può essere mal interpretato, perché non può dare una spiegazione più imbarazzante di quella che è la realtà.  
  
“Se vuoi posso -posso aiutarti io.”  
  
Keith lo osserva in silenzio e non risponde. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Continua a non rispondere. Alza le spalle e si alza in piedi. Come se Lance non avesse parlato. “Devo tornare a casa” dice piuttosto.  
  
E Lance non può non pensare di non aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, adesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith aveva alzato le braccia e suo padre aveva riso, inginocchiandosi per poterlo abbracciare. “Eri il -ramo, il ramo più bravo di tutta la recita” gli aveva detto, mentre Keith si era arrampicato per potersi aggrappare a lui e non lasciarlo andare. Il papà, aveva perso un po' l'equilibrio, ma rideva.  
  
“Non ti avevo visto” aveva borbottato il bambino, posando il mento sulla spalla del papà.  
  
“Oh, sì, sono arrivato appena in tempo. Ma non me lo sarei certo perso per nulla al mondo. Neanche se il mio aereo fosse caduto in mezzo alla foresta. Sarei sopravvissuto, avrei preso un bastone, dell'acqua e mi sarei avventurato per -per dove mi sarei dovuto avventurare e sarei arrivato con la testa di un serpente er poterti vedere fare il ramo e cantare una canzone sul sorridere, senza sorridere nemmeno per un momento.”  
  
Keith aveva sbuffato una risata. “Mi piacciono le teste dei serpenti.”  
  
“L'avrei gettata sul palco per te. Come -come quando tirano i mazzi di fiori alla fine dello spettacolo, credo. Vedi? Non potrei mai perdermi mio figlio in calzamaglia.” E aveva riso, stringendolo un po' di più tra le braccia. “Non mi perderei nessun tuo spettacolo per niente al mondo.”  
  
“Lo so” aveva mormorato Keith. “Lo so” aveva ripetuto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunk ci gira intorno. Lance se ne rende conto, mentre giocherella con la forchetta, infilandola nella massa informe sul piatto. Non ne vuole parlare. E Hunk sa che Lance non vuole parlare, ma sa anche che non va bene che non continui a parlare. E quindi fa questa cosa del girarci intorno. E Lance sarebbe anche felice di avere un amico così -così, okay? Ma il vero problema sta nel fatto che, ugh, ora vorrebbe davvero poter pensare ad altro.  
  
“Hummus. Pensieri?” cita, puntando la forchetta di plastica contro il viso del suo migliore amico, che fa una smorfia. Lance sorride. Alza una spalla. “Davvero. Nessun pensiero sull'hummus?”  
  
Hunk alza un lato delle labbra, e sospira. Hunk cede. Cede sempre quando si tratta di Lance. “Ieri” inizia, abbassando lo sguardo. “Ieri il professor Shirogane ha perso -stavamo aiutando il Glee Club. Lo sai che con questa storia delle... le provinciali, credo, sono tutti molto, davvero molto nervosi. Ci sono quei ragazzini, non so se li conosci, quelli che sembrano essere due gemelli, ma che non si sono incontrati, ehm, credo l'anno scorso? Ecco si sono messi a parlare con Shiro -si fa chiamare Shiro. Ma lo sapevi già. Uhm. Okay. E parlavano di questo numero, che deve essere perfetto, secondo loro. Se lo chiedi a me basterebbe fare una cover di Despacito...”  
  
“Quello che dico pure io!”  
  
Hunk inclina la testa, come se volesse dimostrare che è esattamente questo il punto. “Comunque, stavano dandogli il tormento. Perché la luce prima era troppo forte. Poi troppo debole. Poi non stava nel posto giusto. Poi faceva caldo poi... Shiro -povero. Si vede che è un supplente.”  
  
“Più che altro che cosa strana trovare persone che riescono a dare il tormento a Shiro.”  
  
“Infatti! Ma lo sai che i tipi del Glee sono persone strane.”  
  
Lance ridacchia, portandosi la forchetta alle labbra. “Per essere più strani di quelli di teatro vi vuole forza di volontà.”  
  
Hunk si accarezza la fronte con due dita, prima di scuotere la testa. “Vi date battaglia, comunque” commenta, sbuffando una risata. “Ma sai qual è il vero problema del Glee? Che da quando il Bi-Boh si è dimesso, il professore che deve seguire il Glee è -lo conosci il professor Slav?”  
  
“Il pazzo che ha protestato contro i parafulmini?”  
  
“Lui.”  
  
“Cosa stai dicendo? No. Non lo avevano licenziato? Non -oh Dio. Che cosa insegna? Come faccio a essere sicuro di non averlo come professore l'anno prossimo?”  
  
“Insegna Statistica. Basta - credo che basti che tu rimanga con il tuo professore di adesso, Lance. Ma, voglio dire, sai che Shiro non ha mai perso la pazienza. Nel senso, penso che nemmeno tu ce l'abbia fatta, no?, beh, il professor Slav sembra che sia riuscito a fargli perdere la testa.”  
  
“Perdere la testa nel senso...” Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardando distrattamente la sua poltiglia, sulla quale fa ricadere la parte di poltiglia che aveva afferrato con la forchetta poco prima. Ma perché si ostina a voler comprare il cibo alla mensa, se poi non gli piace mai il menù? I misteri della vita. “Nel senso che...”  
  
“Nel senso che Shiro ieri ha perso la pazienza. Io non l'ho visto, ma Pidge ha detto che non ha mai sentito Shiro gridare contro nessuno e che è stata l'esperienza più brutta della sua vita intera. Motivo per cui ha fatto un video col cellulare. Che casualmente ho...” Prende il cellulare e inizia a smanettarci sopra, sospirando un pochino e poi girandolo verso Lance e facendo più gesti per mostrare il video sullo schermo.  
  
“Aspetta. Perché Pidge non lo ha mandato anche a me?” chiede lui, un po' offeso. Al che Hunk scrolla le spalle e si tira leggermente indietro.  
  
“Forse voleva fartelo vedere lei” borbotta, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Uhm, allora penso di aver fatto un errore.” Tira a sé il cellulare e si morde l'interno della guancia. “Quando devi vedere Pidge?”  
  
“Non so quando -con la storia delle elezioni ultimamente vedo tutti pochissimo. Tranne te. Perché non potrei mai vivere senza la mia anima gemella.”  
  
“E Allura” risponde con una smorfia Hunk. “E come va la campagna. Come pensate che andrà?”  
  
Lance scrolla le spalle. “Togliere la scuola dalle mani di Lotor è importante. Davvero. Non posso passare un altro anno con lui che si crede la persona più importante della scuola, e che spaventa i ragazzini del primo perché il prato è tutto di sua proprietà. Non so. Di Allura mi fido. Lei è -gentile? Ti ricordi come ha aiutato Shay?”  
  
Hunk ruota gli occhi. È impossibile che non ricordi quella volta. Lance ne ha parlato così tante volte, ha rivisitato il momento in cui hanno conosciuto Allura Altean così tante volte che il solo pensiero avrebbe dovuto fargli venire mal di testa. Se non fosse stato anche il primo momento in cui Hunk e Shay si sono trovati nella stessa stanza. Se Hunk era stato colpito dalla forte gentilezza di Shay, fatto che lo aveva spinto a voler essere suo amico, Lance era stato colpito profondamente da Allura, che, con il suo sorriso e con una gentilezza che non era stata indirizzata a lui, lo aveva folgorato.  
  
E poi era tutto finito.  
  
“Beh, preferisco certamente lei a Lotor” borbotta Hunk. “Lo sapremo tra poco, no? E poi di nuovo alla norm-... cosa farai, una volta finita la corsa elettorale?”  
  
Ci sta di nuovo girando intorno. Lance assottiglia lo sguardo, solo per poi sospirare e ruotare gli occhi, posando il mento sulla mano che regge la forchetta. “Cosa dovrei fare?” gli chiede. “Mi darò completamente al teatro. Sai che sono stato scelto per la sequenza di -”  
  
“Sai che non stavo parlando di questo, vero?”  
  
“Ovviamente lo so.”  
  
Hunk sospira, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. “Ovviamente” ripete. “Lo sai.”  
  
Lance sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Abbassa lo sguardo. “E so che sei preoccupato e ti ripeto quello che ti ripeto da quando abbiamo deciso che siamo migliori amici e ti sei preso la responsabilità di essere -il protettore del mio benessere, credo. Cioè: non ti devi preoccupare. L'unica cosa che mi potrebbe rendere più felice in questo momento è... un gelato, credo.”  
  
Hunk sbuffa. Ma alza anche le mani in aria, come se si stesse arrendendo. “Okay” mormora. “Kogane. Allura dice che ti sta facendo da spalla con quel Kogane? E io mi sto chiedendo perché lo hai chiesto a lei e non a me?”  
  
Lance ride piano. “Non ho mai chiesto niente ad Allura. Lo sai che tu sei la mia spalla preferita.”  
  
“Preferita?”  
  
“La mia migliore spalla preferita” sottolinea ancora lui. “Lo so che lo sai.” Gli dedica una delle sue mosse con le dita che formano delle pistole immaginarie. E Hunk risponde, portandosi una mano sulle labbra e spostando la testa indietro, come se si fosse imbarazzato. La verità è che non lo è per niente. Quindi Lance ride e si porta alla bocca quella poltiglia. “Se vuoi puoi farmi anche tu da spalla per... uhm.” Forse si sta dando una zappata sui piedi e non dovrebbe proprio continuare la frase, motivo per cui si limita a sorridere e alzare una spalla, prima di ricominciare a giocherellare col cibo. Deve aggiustare il suo sonno, per potersi svegliare un pochino più presto la mattina e prepararsi il pranzo. Non può continuare a vivere della mensa scolastica.  
  
Deglutisce. Prima il pranzo lo preparava Veronica per tutti e invece adesso…  
  
“Ehi” lo risveglia Hunk dai suoi pensieri. “Ti voglio bene.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
  
  
  
Keith aveva sbadigliato. Sua madre, in salotto, non gli aveva detto una parola per l'intera giornata. Non per cattiveria. Era solo successo. Nella sua famiglia erano cose che succedono. Dimenticare di parlare. Dimenticare di condividere informazioni ad alta voce. Quindi Keith si era stiracchiato, aveva posato la testa sul divano e aveva pensato di provare a dormire.  
  
Sulla sua testa -Keith aveva sentito una mano posarsi sulla sua testa e scompigliargli i capelli. Per questo lui aveva alzato la testa e aveva sorriso debolmente a suo padre, appena tornato da chissà quale posto del mondo. Era così emozionato di poterlo rivedere da essersi stancato prima del dovuto. E fuori era già buio. E sicuramente la mezzanotte era vicina, ma papà lo aveva trovato in salotto e gli aveva scompigliato i capelli, ancora prima di lasciar cadere la sua valigia sul pavimento.  
  
E, alla fine, erano queste le cose importanti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance si morde il labbro e tenta di non guardarlo negli occhi, prima di lanciargli uno sguardo veloce e e rendersi conto che Keith sta quasi ridendo. Deve continuare a ripetersi che questo entrare nel panico non è da lui. Che di solito è veramente bravo a -sai quanti cuori spezzati ha lasciato dietro di lui? (Okay, meglio non fare questa domanda a Hunk.) (Però qualche cuore lo deve pur aver spezzato.) (Nel senso.) (Non è un disastro così grande quando si tratta di -) Deglutisce. “Non era proprio” mormora. “Non era proprio la mia mucca. Era la mucca del mio bisnonno, e l'andavamo a trovare, ogni tanto. Ma ricorderò per sempre quella mucca come la mia prima vera migliore amica.”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e sorride. “Che cosa triste” risponde. Ha smesso di lanciare occhiate nervose alla mano di Lance, intrecciata con la sua. Si limita ad ascoltarlo. Lo guarda negli occhi. Sono dei passi avanti. "Alexa, suona Despacito.”  
  
Se solo Coran la smettesse di far fare loro questo esercizio, forse, Lance potrebbe andare anche più avanti. Potrebbe diventare davvero suo amico. Potrebbe creare una relazione che non stia nel: sto facendo di tutto per distrarti da qualcosa che continuerà a darti fastidio. Potrebbe fargli domande. Potrebbe conoscerlo meglio. Invece non può fare altro se non riempirlo di chiacchiere, in attesa che Keith gli sorrida e poi pensare a quel sorriso, che forse è stato anche forzato, per tutto il giorno, per tutta la notte, per un intera settimana, quando non potrà fare a meno di voler rivedere quello stesso sorriso, cercando di farlo sorridere con aneddoti stupidi della sua infanzia e... “Non è una cosa triste” ribatte, con un piccolo broncio. “È la trama di tantissimi film di successo come -Beethoven. Come Beethoven.”  
  
Il sorriso di Keith diventa una risata. “Beethoven?”  
  
“Cinema poetico” continua Lance, con un sorriso. “Opere d'autore.” È fiero di sé. Ha il petto pieno di quella bellissima sensazione che ha imparato a riconoscere. Quando riesce a strappare una risata a Keith. Quando Keith gli dice qualcosa di tendenzialmente gentile, ecco, lui prova questa sensazione. È anche il motivo per cui si rifiuta di dire che è innamorato di Keith Kogane, il Lupo Solitario, che quando era al primo anno gli ha dato uno spintone e a cui ha giurato che gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. Esatto. Ha una cotta per quel Keith Kogane. No, non può essere innamorato di quel Keith Kogane. In un certo senso lo sta usando per -oh Dio, è drogato di Keith Kogane. No. Non deve mai farlo sapere a abuela, altrimenti...  
  
Keith inclina la testa e cerca il suo sguardo. “Io non ho mai avuto una mucca” gli dice. Deve essersi reso conto che stava pensando ad altro. Ed è una cosa sottilmente premurosa, forse? Quindi Lance si schiarisce la gola, deglutisce di nuovo e si lascia sfuggire una risata nervosa. “Ho un cane. Si chiama Pike e... non credo di poter dire molto sul mio cane...?”  
  
Lance sbatte lentamente le palpebre, prima di rendersi conto di quello che è appena successo. Sono quattro settimane. Quattro settimane che lui non fa altro che parlare a manetta e adesso Keith ha -parlato, anche se non a manetta. Questo è -per caso stanno avendo una conversazione casuale? Una conversazione da tutti i giorni di persone che vogliono semplicemente conoscersi? Okay...? Ha di nuovo quella stessa sensazione al petto, e deve combattere l'istinto di nascondere il viso tra le mani. “Hai un cane?” gli chiede lentamente e Keith alza una spalla. “E si chiama Pike.”  
  
“Sì, Pike.”  
  
“Tipo il capitano Pike. Tipo Star Trek?”  
  
“Tipo chi…?”  
  
“Hai un cane che si chiama Pike?”  
  
“Perché sembri esserne così sorpreso? So prendermi cura di un cane.”  
  
Lance sbuffa una risata. “Sei sicuro?”  
  
Keith fa una smorfia. “Cibo, acqua, passeggiate due volte al giorno e -cos'altro dovrei fare?”  
  
“Questo è -Keith, questo è il minimo che devi fare per un cane. Lo accarezzi ogni giorno?”  
  
“Sono domande troppo personali queste” scherza Keith e, oh mio Dio, sta scherzando con lui su un particolare della sua vita? Sì. Sì, Gesù, grazie per tutto quanto. In questo momento di vittoria, Lance vorrebbe ringraziare sua madre per -  
  
“Oh, sì, lo so. Quello che succede tra te e il tuo cane sono cose intime e personali.”  
  
“Vedo che hai capito il concetto.” Keith sospira, guardandosi intorno, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. E poi sospira di nuovo. “Quando dovremmo iniziare a provare? Perché non abbiamo ancora iniziato?”  
  
Lance si morde l'interno della guancia e annuisce lentamente. “Dobbiamo aspettare. Siamo un po' in stand-by” risponde. “Non possiamo iniziare a preparare le cose tecniche prima delle provinciali del Glee. È per questo che provo ad aiutarli il più possibile. Così poi loro staranno in stand-by fino allo spettacolo d'inverno. Furbo, eh? E siamo impegnati anche nelle elezioni. Aspettiamo. Abbiamo ancora tempo, no? La parte più importante del teatro è cementare i rapporti.”  
  
Keith abbassa lo sguardo. “Ugh.”  
  
“Cementare i rapporti è essenziale, sai?” riprova Lance, con mezzo sorriso. Inclina la testa. “Anche per i lupi solitari. Sai la storia dei lupi alfa del branco e...” Sospira e scrolla le spalle. Sta per fare un passo avanti. Deve soltanto prendere il coraggio di farlo. Quindi chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. “Noi due siamo diventati amici, no?” gli chiede, con un tono di voce un pochino più basso. Nessuno se ne sarebbe potuto nemmeno rendere conto.  
  
Vede Keith rimanere immobile per qualche secondo, prima di scrollare le spalle. “Immagino” inizia a dire. “Immagino che sia così” borbotta,  
  
E quindi, evviva. Grazie Gesù, Giuseppe e Maria. Non ha fatto la figura dell'idiota. Forse. “E se Lotor fa ancora finta di niente dopo le elezioni, se vuoi, posso aiutarti io a ripassare le battute” propone.  
  
Keith sembra pensarci su, prima annuire lentamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Era seduto nello stesso angolo della casa, con le ginocchia piegate, strette contro il petto, e gli occhi puntati sul pavimento. Non c'è molto da raccontare. Sua mamma era seduta sul divano, con le gambe accavallate e le mani davanti alle labbra. E sono in silenzio. Sono solo loro due. In una stanza buia. E papà non tornerà. E sono davvero solo loro due adesso. Al buio.  
  
E il silenzio è diverso, quando ci sono tre persone. Ed è diverso quando manca la terza persona a rimanere in silenzio.  
  
Keith si era morso il labbro inferiore e non trovava le parole per andare avanti. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. C'era quella sensazione di vuoto che lo avrebbe accompagnato nei prossimi mesi, quell'incertezza che non sapeva da dove provenisse, ma che gli ricordava a ogni respiro quanto suo padre non stesse più respirando. Ma la verità è che -non è una sensazione che persiste. Ci sono momenti in cui si distrae. In cui Pike gli alita in faccia, e prova a leccarlo, o -e lui non sta pensando a suo papà. Pensa al suo cane. Pensa ad altro. E sembra uno di quei momenti della sua vita in cui lui è solo fuori, in qualche missione e le cose non cambiano poi così tanto. Ma poi pensa di voler raccontargli cose e-  
  
Sua mamma era lì. Era stoica. La schiena dritta, lo sguardo severo. Doveva star soffrendo quanto lui. Ma non avrebbe detto una parola. Sarebbe andata avanti senza lamentarsi più del necessario. Ed è così che ha cresciuto Keith. Più o meno. Ed è così che Keith avrebbe affrontato la situazione. Più o meno.  
  
Solo che... adesso, solo adesso, vorrebbe poter rimanere immobile per un po'. Qui. Accarezzando Pike. Solo per un po'. Non per tanto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance saltella sul posto, nell'enorme aula, mentre i professori contano i voti e probabilmente sta peggio di quanto stia invece Allura, che rimane seduta, con le mani sulle cosce, sul palco, mentre sorride. E questo deve voler dire soltanto che sta dicendo a Lotor cosa farà appena sarà incoro-... uhm, proclamata presidentessa del consiglio studentesco. E sarà un momento incredibile. Fantastico. Epico. “La fine della tirannia Galra.”  
  
“L'inizio della tirannia Altean” borbotta Hunk accanto a lui e Lance ruota gli occhi. “Ma meglio Allura che Lotor.”  
  
“Dovresti smettere di essere così negativo, sai? So che lo fai per ripristinare l'equilibrio di gruppo, ma per quello abbiamo già Pidge.”  
  
Pidge, seduta di fronte a loro, si gira, per lanciargli un'occhiataccia annoiata. “Non sono vostra amica” risponde, ruotando gli occhi. Ma punta le ginocchia contro lo schienale della poltroncina, posando il mento sulle braccia. Lancia un'occhiata veloce a Keith, seduto accanto a lei e poi fa una smorfia. “Io sono la vostra guida.”  
  
Lance alza un lato delle labbra e si scambia uno sguardo veloce. “Per chi hai votato?” le chiede. Con la coda dell'occhio controlla Keith che si limita a voltare la testa, ogni tanto, come se non fosse sicuro di quello che dovrebbe fare. Se si deve girare. Se deve continuare a fare finta di niente. Lance non può non sorridere. Keith è come i vampiri della conversazione. Deve essere invitato.  
  
“Ho votato per me stessa” risponde Pidge. “Perché nessuno può darmi ordini. Tranne me.”  
  
“Anarchica” la accusa Hunk, puntandole il dito contro giocosamente e lei scrolla le spalle, senza nemmeno pensare di difendersi dalle accuse. “È una chaotic neutral, te lo dico io. Io ho votato per Allura. Niente paura.” Ride piano. “Deve essere per il lavaggio del cervello che mi ha fatto Lance.”  
  
“Si chiama campagna elettorale.”  
  
“Lavaggio del cervello. Ma almeno io ho votato. Per me stessa, ma ho votato. Keith non si è nemmeno avvicinato alle cabine-bagno. Quest'anno hanno disegnato un pene gigante sulla tenda. Lo avete visto? Sicuramente Keith non lo ha visto.” Pidge lo punta con il pollice, con un ghigno. E Keith salta sull'attenti, e ha quest'espressione tradita che è quasi comica, a pensarci bene. “Che c'è? È la verità.”  
  
Keith si passa una mano sul viso. “Io non credo nella politica” borbotta. “E non voglio scegliere il meno peggio.”  
  
Lance inclina la testa. Beh, almeno adesso si è girato verso di loro per parlare. Non è male. “È per colpa di persone come te se Trump è il presidente degli Stati Uniti” ripete con una mezza smorfia.  
  
“E se il Regno Unito è uscito dall'Unione Europea” continua Hunk.  
  
“E se l'Italia è governata da degli incapaci.” Pidge sospira, scuotendo la testa. Quando si rende conto che Hunk e Lance la stanno fissando, ruota gli occhi. “Sono anarchica, non un'idiota. Se fossi stata in Italia...”  
  
“Se avessi potuto votare...”  
  
“E le persone che possono votare, non sono interessate a farlo.” Lance scuote la testa, con un'aria drammaticamente delusa. “Se solo…” inizia, ma non finisce.  
  
Keith assottiglia lo sguardo. “Mi state facendo fare il viaggio della vergogna?” chiede. “Perché non penso che questo possa essere...”  
  
“Ehi ehi” lo interrompe Hunk. “Non ti preoccupare. Non tutti capiscono quanto sia importante votare. Va bene così. Non sapevi che la politica ha un riscontro nella vita reale. Hai peccato d'ingenuità. Se quest'anno Lotor potrà di nuovo fare il bello e il cattivo tempo, cacciare le matricole dalle aule studio, mettere in punizione chi gli sta antipatico e...”  
  
“È davvero questo quello che fa un presidente del consiglio studentesco?”  
  
“Keith. Un Presidente del Consiglio Studentesco fa quello che vuole.”  
  
“E potrebbe essere Lotor anche quest'anno.”  
  
“Per colpa tua.”  
  
“Per colpa _mia_?” chiede Keith, portandosi la mano sul petto. Si è anche girato per poterli vedere tutti e tre. “Pidge ha votato per se stessa.”  
  
“Ero in lizza per diventare presidente.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Uhm, sì. Solo che non ha fatto per niente campagna elettorale e se ne sono dimenticati tutti quanti” dice Lance soprappensiero. Non può fare a meno di farsi scappare un sorriso. “Beh, a meno che quelle A di Anarchia non fossero un tuo modo per farti ricordare.”  
  
“Nah, non sono stata io.”  
  
“Vedi?” ride Lance. “Lei è attiva in politica. Nel modo sbagliato ma-”  
  
“Ma sarai tu quello sbagliato, oh!”  
  
“Oddio. Speriamo che vinca Allura.”  
  
“Altrimenti, ehi, quando Lotor tormenterà noi, noi tormenteremo Keith.”  
  
“Vi prego no.”  
  
“Okay. Un patto è un patto.”  
  
“Un patto non dovrebbe essere tra due parti?”  
  
“Fai poco il saputello. Questo non sarà un patto. Sarà una punizione.”  
  
“Allora dì punizione.”  
  
“L'ho appena detto. Punizione.”  
  
“No. Prima avevi detto patto!”  
  
“Questo perché tu...”  
  
Hunk ruota gli occhi e Pidge annuisce. Lance però non riesce a non guardare Keith, che tiene un piccolo broncio. E non ci può credere, che sono amici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Atto Tre:

### Kyle e Luke

  
  
È stordito. Keith si rende conto di essere stordito. Non è una questione di stanchezza. Non è nemmeno una questione di distrazione. Mentre cammina per i corridoi della scuola, guardando i cartelloni del ballo d'inverno e aggrotta le sopracciglia, si rende conto di non ricordare nulla di quello che è successo durante l'estate. Si rende conto di aver perso ogni interesse in quello che stava succedendo quest'autunno e deve sbattere le palpebre più e più volte, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco Shiro, che lo guarda come se fosse un cucciolo ferito. Ed è stordito. Così tanto da non riuscire ad arrabbiarsi perché odia quello sguardo. E anche tanto da non riuscire a smettere di sentirsi stordito.  
  
È strano. Difficile da descrivere.  
  
È come quando sei qui, ma non se qui, in realtà tutto quello che sei, la tua mente, le tue intenzioni, il tuo voler essere, è un po' più in là. E non è proprio lontano dal tuo corpo, che invece continua a trascinarsi. Ma non è lì e quello sforzo per far tornare la tua voglia di essere qui, con te -forse non ne vale la pena.  
  
Keith continua a guardare Shiro, senza guardarlo. E sente che sta parlando. Ma non sente di star parlando. Si sente annuire. Sente di avere le sopracciglia aggrottate. A cosa stava pensando qualche secondo prima? E, un'altra domanda, da più o meno quanto tempo va avanti così? Perché non se n'è reso conto prima? Ha -cosa ha mangiato per pranzo?  
  
“Keith?” lo richiama dolcemente Shiro. Non ci sono poi così tanti studenti in giro per i corridoi. Shiro può fare la sua espressione preoccupata senza che nessuno gridi al nepotismo. E questo è decisamente irritante, perché avere lo scudo degli altri, che proteggono da una possibile intimità con persone che sanno quello che sta succedendo -è tranquillizzante. Davanti a una piccola folla, nessuno può veramente parlare. Shiro posa una mano sulla sua spalla, e sbuffa un sorriso. “Sono davvero fiero di te. Sono davvero felice che tu abbia trovato il -teatro.”  
  
Keith assottiglia lo sguardo e inclina la testa. Ah. Quindi è di questo che sta parlando. Stringe un po' la mano intorno alla spallina dello zaino e lancia uno sguardo verso il basso. Sta parlando di fare amici. Di aver trovato dei possibili amici. Ugh. Forse era meglio continuare a fingere di ascoltarlo, piuttosto che ascoltarlo per davvero. Tanto vale continuare a camminare e staccarsi di nuovo, lasciare che la sua coscienza scivoli via senza che lui la fe fermi. Peccato che adesso è in sé. Peccato che non è una bella sensazione quella. E non è neanche qualcosa che può controllare.  
  
“Non ti devi sentire in colpa, va bene?” lo rassicura, abbassando un po' la voce. “Andare avanti è -l'unica cosa che puoi fare. E tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te.”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi e sbuffa, liberandosi della mano di Shiro. “Ma che ne sai tu” borbotta, prima di continuare a camminare. Sente Shiro sospirare alle sue spalle. Non che siano affari suoi, comunque.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance sta vivendo la sua vita. Più o meno. Più o... uhm. Sistema il cartellone un pochino più a destra. Forse è questo il vero problema. Si tira un pochino più indietro e assottiglia lo sguardo. È dritto? “È dritto?” chiede, prima di rendersi conto di non star parlando con nessuno. Il che è -decisamente pericoloso, visto che si trova sopra delle scale non così affidabile. Beh.  
  
Scende giù. Un gradino alla volta, lentamente. E, okay, sì, può di nuovo tornare a dire che sta vivendo la sua vita, mentre controlla che il cartellone sia dritto. E sembra dritto, quando assottiglia lo sguardo e inclina la testa. O forse è dritto perché ha inclinato la testa? Deve controllare. Fa un passo indietro e torna a fissare il muro, Una mano sul fianco, una sotto il mento. Vede con la coda dell'occhio una figura che...  
  
“Uhm.” Si guarda intorno e allunga il braccio quel tanto che basta per poter fermare Keith, che sta camminando per il corridoio soprappensiero. Nel senso, ehi, è felice di vederlo e sarebbe davvero molto più felice se anche lui lo vedesse, ora che ci pensa. “Ehi Keith” lo saluta, tirando immediatamente indietro la mano.  
  
Keith gli lancia un'occhiata in un primo momento irritata, ma che si -si è addolcita. Keith Kogane ha un'espressione che si addolcisce quando si rende conto di star parlando con lui! Ah! Chi è che è in vantaggio adesso? Ah! Non sa in vantaggio su cosa, ma è sicuro che la relazione con Keith sia una specie di competizione. E Lance deve star vincendo in qualche modo.  
  
“Lance” lo saluta Keith, sbattendo le palpebre velocemente. Sembra starsi svegliando proprio in questo momento. Non è la prima volta che lo vede così. Anche quando gli aveva chiesto di entrare nel Club di Cucito lui... “Da dove sei...?” gli chiede, guardandosi intorno. E sembra essere genuinamente sorpreso di vederlo lì. Uhm. Strano.  
  
“Sto sistemando i cartelloni della Giornata dello Spazio” gli dice, dopo qualche secondo. “Per, beh, la Giornata dello Spazio. Allura mi ha chiesto se potevo aiutarla nel suo primo mese da co-presidentessa e... non penso di riuscire a dire no a quella ragazza. È decisamente...”  
  
“Prepotente.”  
  
“Decisa” ritratta lui. “Uhm. Sa quello che vuole. Ora. Beh, sì, secondo te è dritto?”  
  
“È...?” inizia a chiedere, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Credo…?” gli risponde.  
  
“Credi?”  
  
Keith fa una smorfia e non sembra essere molto sicuro di quello che sta dicendo. Gli lancia un'occhiata e poi torna a guardare il cartellone. “Sì, _credo_ che sia dritto” risponde senza però sembrare sicuro, Si gratta la mascella e sembra starci pensando un pochino più intensamente. Fa una smorfia, alla fine. “È solo un cartellone.”  
  
Lance scuote teatralmente la testa e ruota gli occhi. “Non è solo un cartellone. È l'invito a una serata completamente dedicata allo spazio. Non vedi? A me è andata bene. A Hunk sono toccati i cartelloni per il ballo d'inverno.”  
  
“E sarebbe meglio la giornata dello spazio.”  
  
“Il tuo tono di voce mi dice che non hai usato le lettere maiuscole nei punti giusti. È: la Giornata dello Spazio.”  
  
“È la stessa identica cosa che ho detto io.”  
  
“Uhm no. Tu hai detto la giornata dello spazio.”  
  
“Lance. È esattamente la stessa cosa che ho detto.”  
  
Lance sospira. “Non lo è. Ma farò finta, in onore alla nostra amicizia appena nata che sia così.”  
  
Keith ha ancora quell'espressione confusa. Sembra non star dando troppa attenzione alle sue parole, quanto a qualcos'altro a cui Lance invece non sta dando attenzione. E questo è —strano. Lance abbassa lo sguardo per controllare che la sua maglietta non sia sporca e così nemmeno i suoi jeans. Uhm. No. “Perché è meglio il giorno dello spazio?”  
  
“La Giornata dello... -piuttosto che i cartelloni del ballo d'inverno?” riprende lui, inclinando la testa, “Perché il ballo d'inverno è per sfigati.” Alza le sopracciglia, una, due, tre volte, finché l'espressione di Keith non si rilassa in un sorriso.  
  
“Ah, davvero?”  
  
“Certo. Tutti vanno al ballo d'inverno. Chi va invece alla Giornata dello Spazio? La gente _cool_ , che adora le stelle, i satelliti e i pianeti, come me, Hunk, Pidge e anche tu, no?”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Voi ci andate?”  
  
Lance ride piano. “Keith. Noi abbiamo anche parlato l'anno scorso. Durante la Giornata dello Spazio. Non lo ricordi?” gli chiede e si aspetta un sì certo che me lo ricordo. Spera almeno che Keith finga. Sai. Perché è così che fanno le persone, per non offendere le altre persone.  
  
Invece Keith gli dedica uno sguardo vuoto. “No.” Okay questo è decisamente imbarazzante. Lance ride nervosamente, prendendosi il gomito con la mano e scuotendo la testa. “Scusa” aggiunge dopo qualche secondo.  
  
“Beh, questo spiega -alcune cose.”  
  
“Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Ehi. Succede. Credo.” Lance si schiarisce la gola e alza una spalla. Vorrebbe davvero andare avanti e non pensarci più. Non è abituato a non essere ricordato. Ma è anche vero che Keith non sembra essere quel tipo di persona che si rende sempre conto del mondo intorno a lui. E ha una scusa. Tutti sanno. Quindi, okay. Andiamo avanti. “Ma la cosa importante è: quest'anno ci saremo tutti e potremo andarci insieme, che ne pensi? Devo dirlo a Pidge... In realtà lo davo per scontato. Ah, ecco perché è meglio di attaccare i cartelloni del ballo d'inverno. Perché così mi ricordo di dire ai miei amici, e alla mia famiglia certo, che dobbiamo andarci. Perché è un evento anche per le famiglie delle persone. La mia famiglia sicuramente verrà. L'anno scorso lo stavo per dimenticare. Marco doveva andare a questa stupida partita di baseball e quindi…”  
  
“Marco?”  
  
“Sì, niente che non si possa sistemare, comunque” risponde Lance in maniera volutamente scollegata alla domanda. Ultimamente la sua mente scivola con molta più insistenza verso la sua famiglia. Non va bene. “Pensi di esserci? Alla fine sei il protetto del protetto, vero? Immagino che il professor Shirogane te ne abbia già parlato. Quest'anno ci sarà anche un mini-concerto a tema stelle. Durerà poco, comunque.”  
  
Keith scuote la testa. “Credo che si possa fare, però” risponde lentamente.  
  
Lance muove le braccia, come se ballado su una musica udibile solo a lui. Poi si blocca. “Ehi. Stavo pensando. Lotor?” chiede, puntando il dito verso di lui.  
  
“Lotor?”  
  
Lance sospira. Okay. Deve fare con calma. Deve cercare di rallentare il flusso dei suoi pensieri ed essere comprensibile. Ce la può fare. “Sì, Lotor che dovrebbe provare con te la vostra parte.” Cerca di sorridere. “Per Teatro.”  
  
“Oh” esclama Keith, sbarrando gli occhi. Lo aveva dimenticato? Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo? Non era lui che voleva... “Non so quanto questa cosa possa succedere perché con la storia del co-presidente...”  
  
“Così impari a non votare durante le elezioni scolastiche.”  
  
“L'anno prossimo voterò per Pidge” sbuffa Keith, accarezzandosi la fronte. “Ma Lotor sembra essere ancora più impegnato di quanto non lo fosse prima. Quindi non abbiamo ancora provato né...”  
  
“Ehi. Sono nella stessa situazione. Il mio invito è sempre valido. Sono nella stessa posizione con Allura. Chissà perché pensavo che due presidenti del Consiglio Studentesco fosse un passo avanti, invece...”  
  
“Sei nella stessa situazione?”  
  
“Beh, sì. Non è passato molto dalle elezioni e Allura non sembra…” Lance si accarezza il retro del collo. “Ha molto da fare.”  
  
Keith annuisce lentamente. “Okay.” Si morde il labbro inferiore. “Mi piacerebbe studiare la parte con te.”  
  
E Lance sorride e alza le braccia in aria. “E andiamo così, partner teatrali!” grida, mostrandogli la mano perché Keith battesse il cinque. Rimane nella stessa posizione per qualche secondo prima che lui alzi la sua mano a sua volta e la batta, senza neanche troppo entusiasmo, contro la mano di Lance, sempre con questa sua espressione incerta. E magari è semplicemente qualcosa che fa parte di lui quest'incertezza e lui la deve solo accettare, quindi Lance gli sorride, ricominciando a ballare sul posto.  
  
E Keith sorride. Forse di riflesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avere degli amici è divertente e -faticoso. Keith abbassa lo sguardo verso il basso, rendendosi conto di non aver mai avuto veramente degli amici e di non aver mai condiviso il tavolo con più di una persona. E che quella persona è sempre stata Pidge e non aveva mai parlato molto. Non come invece ha preso a parlare adesso che Hunk è seduto con loro. Ora che Hunk sembra essere amico anche di Keith.  
  
I rapporti umani sono di una complessità non indifferente. Non è sicuro nemmeno di sapere il cognome di Hunk ed eppure lui gli offre dei muffin fatti in casa, mentre sorride e parla e lo fa sentire a suo agio. E non sa perché si sia seduto lì con loro. E non sa cosa sia cambiato di preciso dalla settimana prima ma… anche se avere a che fare con le persone è stancante, davvero, non vuole lamentarsene.  
  
“… e io ho detto: allora cuociamo a fuoco basso” conclude Hunk, con una mano che simula un'onda, senza un apparente motivo.  
  
Pidge gli sorride, imitando il suo gesto. “Hai fatto bene. _Bello_.”  
  
Keith fa una smorfia. “Bello?” ripete con le sopracciglia aggrottate e ancora il muffin di Hunk intatto in mano.  
  
“Sì” risponde Pidge. “È una citazione. Alla ricerca di Nemo.”  
  
“Grande film.”  
  
“Cinema d'autore.”  
  
“Come Warm Bodies.”  
  
Pidge scuote la testa e ruota gli occhi, mentre Hunk si lascia sfuggire una piccola risata nervosa. “Vedi?” inizia lei. “È per questo che non possiamo avere cose belle.” Addenta il muffin. “Ti spingi troppo oltre.”  
  
“Il fatto è che Alla ricerca di Nemo è davvero cinema d'autore. Non avrei potuto trovare qualcosa che potesse seguire l'onda del gioco…”  
  
“Avresti potuto continuare con la Pixar. A te piace la Pixar.”  
  
“Sì, ma a te non piace poi così tanto. Mi avresti fermato anche se avessi usato, non lo so, Toy Story.”  
  
“Toy St-…? Senti. Toy Story non regge il confronto con Alla ricerca di Nemo. È tutto un -non ha nessun senso! L'attaccamento ai giocattoli e quella lunghissima interminabile sviolinata verso l'infanzia… vi dico una cosa: l'infanzia non è tutta Winnie the Pooh e Andy!”  
  
“Lo stai dicendo solo per farmi arrabbiare.”  
  
“No. Lo penso per davvero. Penso che tre quarti degli adulti non ricordino che cosa vuol dire avere otto anni e che per questo motivo lo romanticizzano fino all'estremo e quindi abbiamo oggetti di plastica che provano sentimenti e si affezionano a dei bambini che, sorpresa, crescono. Ti sembra una cosa possibile questa? Io metà dei miei giocattoli li ho persi durante i traslochi e, ugh, sono sicurissima che nessuno di loro potesse pensare. E anche solo l'idea che un giocattolo possa avere una vita propria -sarebbe stato un film dell'orrore. Ugh. No. No grazie. Tenetevi i vostri falsi film per bambini. Addio. L'unico film peggiore di Toy Story è, sì, sono sicura, Cars.”  
  
Hunk apre la bocca per poter rispondere, ma si blocca, facendo una smorfia. “Cars è indifendibile” concorda, annuendo gravemente. “Ma Toy Story è un bel film. Le storie non sono sempre quello che sembrano. C'è un messaggio nascosto e se…”  
  
“Stai lontano da me con i tuoi messaggi subliminali capitalisti” lo interrompe Pidge, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“L'amore sopra ogni cosa e l'amore, credo sempre in te stesso, rincorri i tuoi sogni, cerca di essere felice e la famiglia sono più importanti dei soldi -come può essere questo un messaggio capitalista?” ribatte Hunk, leggermente frustrato.  
  
Keith li osserva in silenzio, prendendo a sbocconcellare il suo muffin. È decisamente buono. Non se lo aspettava. Vede Hunk prendere un profondo respiro e Pidge continuare a scuotere la testa. Non ha nemmeno intenzione di entrare nella conversazione. Keith vuole solo continuare ad ascoltarli. È calmante. È reale anche. Lo mantiene ancorato alla realtà. È strano.  
  
“Quelli” risponde Pidge, sbuffando appena una risata. “Quelli sono i messaggi che i capitalisti infilano dentro i film per bambini per far credere loro che ti puoi accontentare di un lavoro mediocre in cui non sfrutti il tuo potenziale e in cui farai sempre le stesse cose finché non morirai, sfruttato e mal pagato, se questo vuol dire stare accanto alla tua famiglia. Il messaggio non è l'amore è meglio dei soldi ma: fatto schiacciare dal sistema capitalista mentre credi di poter essere più felice nella tua vita mediocre e vendi la tua anima al dio denaro senza nemmeno rendertene conto.”  
  
“No. No, questo è come decidi di vederla tu.”  
  
“E di solito io ho ragione, sai?”  
  
“Non su questo! Il tuo problema è che pensi che il mondo sia un posto brutto.”  
  
“Il tuo problema è che pensi che il mondo sia un bel posto. Ma non è che se fingi di non vedere le cose brutte le cose scompaiono tutto d'un tratto, sai?”  
  
Rimangono in silenzio. Keith alza lo guarda entrambi. Ha preso a mangiare senza nemmeno rendersene conto e si lascia sfuggire un: “Matrix” senza nemmeno averlo pensato per davvero. Poi alza una spalla. “La pillola blu.”  
  
Pidge annuisce lentamente, prima di farlo con sempre più foga. “Esatto Keith” esclama. “È esattamente quello che volevo dire. Grazie.”  
  
“Beh, io lo so che questa bistecca non è reale” cita Hunk con mezzo sorriso. “Ma cavolo se è buona.”  
  
E Pidge ride e gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla, mentre Keith continua a mangiare e, uau, questo muffin è davvero tanto buono. “Sei un codardo” dice lei, scuotendo la testa.  
  
E Keith pensa che, sì, beh, avere degli amici non è poi così male.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance è sdraiato sul pavimento del palco con gli occhi chiusi e sa che Keith è seduto vicino a lui, anche se, per qualche motivo non vuole per nessun motivo al mondo sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Ha provato a spiegare che questo dovrebbe essere un esercizio per entrare in contatto coi loro personaggi. Lance sorride. Keith trova il tutto un'idiozia e si chiede che cosa provi o pensi in questo momento. Forse dovrebbe sfruttare il momento per capire meglio Keith invece che questo Kyle della storia di Allura, ma è un attore professionista. Beh, sì, più o meno. Quindi si concentrerà sul personaggio. È una cosa che farà sicuramente.  
  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Kyle è legato alla terra” mormora. “Per questo ci mette così tanto a seguire Luke.”  
  
“Uhm?”  
  
“Luke se ne va via perché non ha nessun attaccamento alla terra. È quello che vuole, no?, andare via e creare la sua vita e fare tutto quello che vorrebbe fare. Il classico inseguire i suoi sogni, vero?, ma che poi non è vero perché l'unica cosa a cui è veramente attaccato è alle persone. Giusto?”  
  
Sente Keith sospirare. “Abbiamo deciso che Luke si regge sulle relazioni. Sì sì. E che è per questo che non si fa problemi ad andare via. Ma che si sente rifiutato da Kyle perché Kyle lo vuole liberare dal rapporto con la loro terra.”  
  
“Un gran bel macello. Vedi quello che succede quando si hanno problemi di comunicazione? I presupposti diversi! E sono anche cresciuti insieme. Oh, quanto mi piacciono i drammi di Allura.” Apre un occhio, sorridendo, per poter vedere Keith che inclina la testa e scuote lievemente la testa. “Quindi. Penso di essere pronto. Credo di poterlo fare. Tu sei pronto?”  
  
“Quando sei pronto tu.”  
  
“No, io ero pronto prima che fossi pronto tu. Solo che ti stavo dando il tempo per poterti calare nella parte.”  
  
“Uhm. Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia successo il contrario. Non -sei tu quello sdraiato a terra per entrare in contatto con Kyle!”  
  
Lance si alza a sedere, portandosi drammaticamente una mano sul petto. Non c'è troppa luce. I suoi occhi si abituano Alla semi-oscurità della sala in poco tempo. “L'ho fatto perché tu entrassi in contatto con Luke. Perché, diciamoci la verità, non hai niente in comune con Luke. Luke è...” Si blocca, colpito dalle sue stesse parole. E poi ride piano, scuotendo la testa. “Perché Luke è decisamente più codardo ed emotivamente intelligente di te.”  
  
“Grazie, credo” borbotta Keith. “Parli così tanto sempre prima di provare una sola scena?”  
  
“Questa però è la scena chiave di tutta la storia!” ribatte Lance. “Capire perché non si capiscono è -credo la parte più importante. E poi te lo avevo detto che appena avevi finito di leggere il copione dovevamo parlarne. Hai provato a scappare via, ma io sono molto bravo a far succedere le cose che voglio che succedano. Più o meno. Credo.” Lance amplia il suo sorriso, tirando su il ginocchio. Mantiene il contatto visivo con Keith, che in un primo momento mantiene la sua naturale espressione imbronciata, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire questo piccolissimo sorriso, con gli occhi socchiusi, mentre guarda verso il basso e Lance vorrebbe non averlo visto. Avrebbe preferito non guardarlo perché quel sorriso -oh no. Sente il petto più leggero e la pancia andare sottosopra e poi le orecchie andargli a fuoco e... oh no. Si schiarisce la gola, distoglie lo sguardo. “Quindi ora dobbiamo parlare di Luke e Kyle.” La frase gli esce a una voce più alta del previsto.  
  
Si accarezza il retro del collo e oh no oh no oh no. Non di nuovo. Reprimi tutto Lance McClain. Che cosa ti ha insegnato Marco? I sentimenti sono per i deboli. Quindi chiudi gli occhi e torna in te stesso. Non hai certo tempo anche per questo in questo momento.  
  
Keith fa una smorfia con le labbra. Le arriccia quasi, senza starci troppo a pensare. “Questa è -è una scena importante perché è il momento in cui loro due... secondo Luke loro due si lasciano metaforicamente.” Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e continua a cercare il suo sguardo, muovendo velocemente gli occhi.  
  
Lance annuisce. “E invece Kyle non ne ha praticamente idea. Tanto che poi continua a fare quello che fa normalmente, scomparendo nel deserto e cose così. Mentre Luke, che pensa -oh, immagina se la persona per cui hai una cotta fa una cosa carina per te e tu la interpreti come un preferirei scomparire nel deserto piuttosto che frequentare il college con te?”  
  
“Luke salta a conclusioni senza nemmeno parlare con Kyle” risponde Keith, scuotendo la testa. “Avrebbe potuto parlare.”  
  
“Ha parlato. Parlano in questa scena!”  
  
“Sì, ma non dice tutto” esclama Keith, ruotando gli occhi. “Gli dice quello che pensa che Kyle prova. Non dice quello che lui in quanto Luke prova. Non è esattamente questo il modo in cui si parla. Credo. Poi vabbè, non che io sia...”  
  
Lance sospira. “Beh, alla fine chi lo è?”  
  
“Sì, ma loro due sono imbarazzanti per quanto non sono bravi” sbuffa Keith, incrociando le gambe. “Almeno Luke ci ha provato. Kyle non ha capito. Ma Luke ci ha provato.” Giocherella con le mani. Forse sta staccandosi parti delle pellicine intorno all'unghia e questo non è qualcosa che Keith fa così tanto spesso. Lance lo conosce dal primo anno di liceo. Non lo ha mai visto nervoso. Non lo ha mai visto nemmeno mangiarsi le unghie. “Tu hai mai dovuto dire addio? A qualcuno? Nel senso, che qualcuno se ne sia andato. Nel senso non -come Luke con Kyle. Dico in quel senso ma non... Se sei stato lasciato indietro da qualcuno.” gli chiede a bassa voce. E non lo guarda negli occhi e non cerca il suo sguardo e non cerca nessun contatto con lui. “È una domanda stupida e -lascia perdere non..."  
  
Devono essere inciampati in un argomento spinoso senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Uhm. Lance apre la bocca e si rende conto di non sapere che cosa dovrebbe dire. Lui sa. Lance sa quello che Keith ha passato. Keith non sa quasi niente di Lance. Cioè. Sa che gli piace Star Trek. E che fa parte di alcuni club scolastici. Non è comunque molto. Non è comunque -personale. Ed eppure sono amici. Il passato di Keith è lì, davanti a tutti e tutti lo conoscono perché, beh, sembra essere questo il tipo di cose che si fanno quando qualcuno viene bocciato. Si sparge la sua storia. Si critica. Si giustifica. Keith è in una posizione più vulnerabile della sua. E questo non è giusto. Avere un vantaggio, un piccolo potere su Keith, non gli sembra giusto. Quindi Lance abbassa lo sguardo e alza una spalla. “Sì” borbotta. “Sì. Io -ho tre fratelli maggiori. Sono le persone più incredibili che io abbia mai conosciuto, sai? Rosa mi dava consigli su come vestirmi quasi ogni mattina e Marco mi ha insegnato come mungere una mucca, cosa che, sì, beh, è importante perché io a casa mia -a Cuba. Nel senso, a Cuba avevamo delle mucche e quindi era importante... uhm, e Veronica, che è la Sorella. Senti il tono? Non la sorella. La Sorella. Lei mi ha, beh, insegnato come fare dolci e a suonare il basso e quando avevo quattro anni mi ha regalato un piccolo tamburo e...” Abbassa lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Tu non hai fratelli, vero?”  
  
Keith scrolla le spalle. Non ha bisogno di rispondere. Ma risponde: "Ho Shiro." Lance si morde l'interno delle labbra.  
  
“Beh, la prima volta che ho detto addio l'ho detto a mia sorella Rosa. Perché lei è rimasta a Cuba. Lei -doveva prendersi cura delle mucche.” Ride nervosamente, mantenendo lo sguardo basso. “È stato un brutto colpo, credo. Mia nonna ha deciso di venire con noi negli Stati Uniti, ma solo qualche anno dopo e... uhm, pensavo che anche Rosa sarebbe venuta da noi ma lei, ugh, ha trovato qualcuno con cui rimanere lì e le piace veramente la vita di campagna. Farle cambiare vita sarebbe stato... le mucche che abbiamo, perché Rosa dice che sono ancora anche mie, sono bianche e nere e poi anche bianche e nere insieme. Nel senso, a macchie. Ha chiamato una marrone Charles, che poi sarebbe il mio secondo nome e ogni tanto manda il suo latte o il formaggio, ma non arriva mai perché, ugh, certe cose non passano il confine, anche se sono sicuro che non buttino il formaggio e non lo abbiamo mai detto a Rosa. Almeno. Io non gliel'ho mai detto perché adesso mi scrive solo per parlarmi del nostro formaggio e... E adesso se n'è andata anche Veronica. Qualche settimana fa.”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Perché?” gli chiede.  
  
E Lance sospira. “Perché penso che su certe cose non si può trovare un compromesso. Anche mio fratello sta pensando di tornare a Cuba ed è probabile che tutta la mi famiglia tornerà a Veradero. Perché l'unica cosa che vorrebbero i miei genitori è che rimanessimo tutti uniti e forse questa storia dei grandi Stati Uniti d'America non è stata una buona idea. Ma è anche vero che papà...”  
  
“Potresti tornare a Cuba?”  
  
“Beh, non lo so” risponde Lance. “Non è -non stavamo comunque parlando di questo. Parlavamo di tutt'altro. Quindi. Uhm. Bella domanda. Tocca a me, adesso, vero? Posso chiederti qualsiasi cosa?”  
  
“Quando abbiamo deciso che avremmo fatto questo gioco? Non dovevamo prepararci per iniziare a provare la parte?”  
  
“Sei la persona più noiosa che io abbia mai conosciuto. Non hai nemmeno voluto sdraiarti per entrare in contatto con Luke. Quando sappiamo entrambi che sei la persona più lontana da Luke in assoluto.”  
  
Keith sembra essere d'accordo. Sospira. “Parla davvero tanto Luke.”  
  
“Kyle non parla invece. Sta lì a fare i suoi monologhi interiori che però non sente nessuno." Ride piano. "Sono proprio anime gemelle, non trovi?”  
  
“È anche vero che è per questo che per metà della storia non si capiscono” dice Keith.  
  
“Penso sia questa la cosa bella. Perché con la storia del tempo che passa, di loro che tra loro parlano ma non riescono a capirsi e con loro che crescono, sai?, penso che loro diventino anime gemelle e quindi… non lo so. La storia è più bella così.”  
  
“Perché due persone potrebbero diventare anime gemelle, secondo te?”  
  
Lance deglutisce. Keith nella penombra lo guarda e non capisce quanto questo possa cambiare tutto per Lance. Nella penombra i capelli un po' opachi di Keith brillano. Nella penombra gli occhi di Keith, che normalmente sembrano guardare qualcosa di lontano, mai le persone intorno a lui, sembrano più vivi. E nella penombra, Keith e Lance stanno cercando un loro punto d'incontro, per poter sviluppare la loro amicizia. “Sì” sussurra Lance. “Sì, ovviamente. Le persone non nascono come anime gemelle. Penso che -sia una cosa che si diventa. Sai, col tempo. Lavorandoci sopra. Se si vuole.”  
  
Keith gli sorride e prende il copione, accanto alle sue gambe, in mano. “Non dovrebbe essere così difficile, allora” gli risponde, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith si siede a tavola e guarda il vuoto. Sua mamma fa più o meno la stessa cosa. E fanno così da quasi sempre, quindi non è esattamente una cena diversa dalle altre. Keith giocherella col cibo. Sua mamma non fa neanche finta di voler toccare cibo. E non è male. Avere il cibo cinese d'asporto. Giocarci perché è una settimana che non fanno altro se non mangiare cibo cinese. E non pensare al cibo cinese, purtroppo. Perché sta pensando a tutt'altro.  
  
“Mamma” inizia a borbottare, e nel momento stesso in cui parla, si rende conto che erano settimane che lui e sua madre non si scambiavano una parola, ma soltanto qualche gesto, per ricordare l'uno all'altra che non erano soli in quell'appartamento. E la sua voce rimbomba per il salotto e sembra innaturale per qualche secondo e tutto quello che vorrebbe dire suona così poco -importante. Non sembra essere una cosa che dovrebbe dire a sua mamma. Non dovrebbe. “Credo che mi piace un ragazzo.”  
  
La mamma gira lentamente la testa verso di lui e gli angoli della sua bocca si piegano lentamente verso l'alto e sembra stargli sorridendo, felice, serena. “Davvero?” gli chiede, lasciando le bacchette accanto al cartoncino.  
  
Keith si muove sulla sedia, a disagio. “Beh” ricomincia, ma non trova le parole, scuote la testa, si accarezza la fronte. È una cosa così stupida e così poco importante e dovrebbe star parlando di altre cose. Il loro silenzio viene spezzato da cose più importanti, non da delle cotte e dai problemi a scuola o da... Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e il suo sguardo scivola verso la sedia vuota accanto e non può non abbassare lo sguardo, non sentirsi un pochino in colpa. “Non è comunque...”  
  
La mamma gli prende la mano e inclina la testa, per poter attirare la sua attenzione. “E com'è questo ragazzo?” gli chiede gentilmente, con una voce un pochino più bassa, con un tono che sembra essere più dolce di quello che è normalmente.  
  
Anche lei guarda la sedia vuota a tavola, ma non sembra sentirsi in colpa. Come può non sentirsi così? Keith vorrebbe chiederglielo, ma ha paura che la risposta la conosce già. “È...” inizia. E papà era un po' come Lance. Un rumore bianco. E dei rumori bianchi ti dimentichi e poi te ne ricordi. E Keith vive dimenticandosi che suo padre non è lì e ricordandosene nei momenti meno probabili. Quando porta a passeggio Pike. Mentre finge di studiare. Mentre sta al cellulare. Non sa quando potrebbe succedere. E ha paura che sua madre gli dica che, beh, sì, non c'è nessun altro modo in cui si dovrebbero sentire. Che non c'è rimedio per il vuoto che ogni tanto li assale. “Coraggioso” si scopre a dire, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “E parla parecchio. Non sta mai zitto. E -fa sempre così dopo che ha detto qualcosa.” Imita il movimento con le dita a pistola di Lance, per poi scuotere la testa e sorridere. “E mi piace. Ma non so _come_ mi piace. È come se noi due avessimo un _qualcosa._ Qualcosa d'importante che condividiamo e...” Sospira, si passa una mano trai capelli e non riesce a trovare le parole. Lancia uno sguardo esasperato a sua madre, che si limita a sorridere e annuire. “È come se... lui mi piace. Ma non so come mi piace. So solo che... io e lui -c'è qualcosa. È difficile da spiegare. Ma non so se -mamma non so se è normale perché di solito si sa. Certe cose si sanno, vero? Le senti.”  
  
“E tu stai bene?” chiede lei, avvicinandosi a lui. Tira in avanti le spalle, mantiene il tono calmo e Keith arriccia le labbra e non saprebbe cosa rispondere di preciso.  
  
“Bene nel senso...?”  
  
“Quando sei con questo ragazzo, stai bene? Ti senti tranquillo? Ti senti...?”  
  
“Bene?” chiede lui ancora. E poi annuisce. “Mi sento come quando -quando va tutto bene. Come se non dovessi fare... cose, credo. Non lo so. Come se lui non si aspettasse altro che non sia me. È -bello.”  
  
La mamma, posa una mano sulla testa di lui e gli scompiglia i capelli. Keith chiude gli occhi e arriccia il naso. “Prenditi il tuo tempo” dice lei, riprendendo in mano le bacchette. “Sono sicura che questo ragazzo prova le stesse cose. E se non è così, beh, non per niente ti ho insegnato come usare il machete del nostro vicino di casa.”  
  
“Mamma...”  
  
“Scherzo. Sto scherzando” assicura, alzando le mani. “Il lavoro sporco lo fa la mamma.”  
  
“Mamma...”  
  
E lei ride piano, scuotendo la testa. “Non ti preoccupare, tesoro. La mamma ha tutto sotto controllo.”  
  
Keith alza un lato delle labbra e torna a guardare verso i suoi spaghetti fritti. Sembra okay. Sembra che vada bene. “Okay” si sente dire. Poi tornano a mangiare. “Ma se devi fare male a qualcuno in mio nome, devo essere lì, lo sai.”  
  
“Per gongolare.”  
  
“Per gongolare.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance fissa il vuoto in mezzo alla sala di teatro e dondola i piedi. Non ha molto da dire oggi. Non ha nemmeno molto da fare. Quindi rimane lì, in silenzio, mentre il professor Coran inizia a spegnere alcune luci del palco e sente come Shiro parli con i ragazzi delle luci, per sistemare quello che secondo lui può essere sistemato.  
  
Sabato ci saranno le provinciali del Glee Club. Da domenica l'aula di teatro sarà del Club di Teatro e tutti inizieranno a piangere perché non ricordano le battute e Coran andrà avanti e indietro, consigliando di non dire le battute, ma di gridare le battute. E Lance consiglierà a Coran di nuovo di non muoversi sul palco, ma di saltare sul palco e Coran adora quando tutti saltano sul palco quindi dirà che è una splendida idea. E questo è -è decisamente bello. È prevedibile. È familiare.  
  
Lance alza lo sguardo e vede Hunk e Keith parlare, mentre Pidge mostra qualcosa sul cellulare. Devono star discutendo, di nuovo, su quale film sia il migliore in qualche ambito, o di quale sia la merenda più mangiata negli USA, o chi è la celebrità più pagata a Hollywood. E sono lontani. Sono nella casetta delle luci, trai fili e le macchine e tutte quelle cose che Lance conosce bene, ma che sta tenendo a distanza. Ogni tanto Hunk gli fa un cenno e Lance alza la mano e scuote la testa e indica Coran. Come se dovesse davvero parlargli. In realtà rimane lì perché non se la sente di andare da nessun'altra parte. Perché ha il corpo pesante e sente di star perdendo gli elementi familiari della sua vita e ne ha paura. E non può star succedendo di nuovo. E, comunque, Hunk e Pidge hanno davvero da fare, visto come continua a gridare Shiro. E comunque, Keith non verrà cacciato da lì. Quindi ha un po' di tempo. Per riprendersi.  
  
Prima di andarsene, Allura è passata e ha fatto quel mezzo sorriso e poi se n'è andata e Lance non si è mosso più. È rimasto tra il palco e la platea. E dondola i piedi. Li dondola senza nemmeno pensarci tanto.  
  
Coran si siede accanto a lui, con quei versi che fa di solito, quelli da uomo vecchio a cui fa molto male la schiena, anche se Lance è abbastanza sicuro che non gli faccia male niente. Per questo ruota gli occhi e poi torna a guardare i suoi piedi, le sue scarpe in realtà. Fine del tempo utile per essere triste, quindi. Non può più lamentarsi con se stesso perché indossa delle scarpe da ginnastica blu e bianche e pulite. Non può fingere che il tutto sia dovuto ai suoi calzini spaiati che deve portare per forza, perché fuori fa freddo. Sospira.  
  
“Cosa succede?” gli chiede Coran, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Ho quasi finito di spegnere le luci” gli fa notare con un sorriso nascosto parzialmente dai suoi enormi baffi.  
  
Lance scrolla le spalle e sospira. “Sono uscito dal Comitato Studentesco” borbotta, posando entrambe le mani sul viso. “Nel senso non uscito. Ho dovuto delegare un po' delle mie responsabilità. Le assemblee straordinarie. I tour agli studenti dello scambio culturale. L'organizzazione del ballo... erano i miei punti forti, capisci?”  
  
Coran si liscia i baffi, con le labbra arricciate, prima di annuire lentamente. “Perché?” gli chiede a bassa voce.  
  
Lance sbatte le mani contro le cosce, tirando indietro la testa. Guarda le luci. Le travi di metallo. La scenografia ancora vuota. Evita di guardare verso la cabina delle luci volutamente. E poi si lascia cadere completamente all'indietro, con la schiena sul pavimento di falso legno e i piedi che continuano a dondolare. “Perché tanto vale iniziare a scegliere, no?” borbotta. “Forse è ora di -iniziare a perdere.”  
  
Coran non risponde subito. Deve star pensando a cosa dire. Intanto Lance chiude gli occhi. “Ti rimane la Giornata dello Spazio.” Non c'è molto altro che si sente di dire. Sente un blocco in mezzo al torace, che gli ricorda che dire anche solo un po' di più può aprire una scatola che lui non vuole aprire. Non adesso. “Stai pensando di abbandonare anche il Teatro?” gli chiede.  
  
“Non lo so” risponde. “Stavo pensando solo di -potrei fare qualche scelta mia, sai?”  
  
Coran annuisce, portandosi una mano sotto il mento. “Conoscevo un ragazzo come te, quando ero giovane” inizia con una nota melodrammatica della voce. Lance, con gli occhi chiusi e le mani sotto la testa, alza un un lato delle labbra. “Un pirata dell'Oceano Atlantico che avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa che il suo cuore gli diceva di fare. Ha vissuto la sua vita su un'isola e quando ha potuto comprare una nave -beh, l'ha comprata. E voleva esplorare l'Oceano. Anche se penso che ormai tutto l'Oceano Atlantico sia stato scoperto, ma non sono molto esperto al riguardo. E tutti gli dicevano di non farlo. Aveva una ragazza. E una famiglia. E degli amici. Ma lui voleva seguire il vento l'oceano e la corrente.” Coran sospira e scuote la testa. Lance lo guarda con un occhio aperto e le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ah. L'oceano. Quando se n'è andato aveva un enorme sorriso. Sembrava felice.”  
  
“E come finisce?” gli chiede, alzandosi a sedere con un colpo di reni. “La storia come finisce?”  
  
“Oh, non lo so. Lui non è mai tornato. Probabilmente è morto.”  
  
“E come potrebbe questa storiella farmi sentire meglio?”  
  
Coran sbatte velocemente le palpebre e fa una smorfia, tirandosi un po' indietro. “Perché questa _storiella_ dovrebbe farti sentire meglio?”  
  
Lance alza un sopracciglio, prima di sospirare e coprire di nuovo il viso tra le mani, portando i piedi sul palco. Si guarda le scarpe. Prima non indossava quasi mai le scarpe. Prima le sporcava sempre le sue scarpe. Poi alza lo sguardo verso la cabina dei tecnici e Hunk, Keith e Pidge stanno ancora lì, questa volta Pidge scuote la testa e continua a puntare qualcosa e Hunk le parla sopra e Keith lancia uno sguardo dritto a Lance. “Non penso però di voler abbandonare il Teatro” borbotta, con le labbra arricciate. “Per ora.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith tiene le mani in tasca. Alza la testa verso l'alto e si ritrova ad assottigliare lo sguardo, con il naso arricciato. La Giornata dello Spazio -lo avrà pensato bene? la giornata dello spazio, giusto? Beh, poco importa, Lance non può comunque ascoltarlo, quindi tanto vale pensare come vuole. La scuola è diversa la sera. Rimane una scuola per carità, ma le persone sembrano leggermente meno spaventate. Meno chiuse in loro stesse. O forse è soltanto come Keith si sente in questo momento. Torna a guardarsi intorno. C'è qualcosa che gli infonde fiducia. Coraggio quasi. Familiarità.  
  
La mamma sta parlando con Shiro. Non si è preoccupato di ascoltare l'argomento della conversazione. Forse parlano di Adam. Forse parlano di scuola. O forse stanno parlando di come Keith sia riuscito a trascinare sua madre a un evento scolastico, finalmente. La verità è che a Keith questo importa poco o niente. Si guarda intorno. Cerca Pidge. Cerca Hunk. Sa che Lance è lì da qualche parte. E vorrebbe raggiungerli. Per questo si gira verso sua mamma e gli fa un cenno con la testa, prima di scomparire tra la folla e prendere a guardarsi intorno, trai cartelloni e i banchi che spiegano quali corpi celesti saranno visibili durante la serata e ci sono persone che spiegano le eclissi lunari. Che raccontano che questa sarà una delle eclissi più lunghe degli ultimi decenni. Ma, ancora una volta, questo non è quello che gli interessa, adesso.  
  
Camminando per la folla, cerca di trovare dei volti familiari. La scuola non è poi così grande. L'area di osservazione dell'eclissi nemmeno. Dovrebbero stare qui da qualche parte. Dove avevano detto che si sarebbero incontrati? Forse non lo hanno detto. Forse tutto questo è un grosso malinteso e lui non dovrebbe essere lì. Forse ha capito male. Forse sarebbe stato meglio girare i tacchi, tornare da sua mamma e da Shiro e fingere che nulla di tutto questo -del cercare delle persone quasi disperatamente tra una folla di altre persone, parla di questo, potrebbe davvero far finta che non sarebbe successo.  
  
E sta seriamente pensando di farlo. Tornare dalla mamma, sai?, come i bambini il primo giorno di scuola. Un motivo per cui ha portato il rinforzo, immagina. Quando vede Lance, alle prese con un filo imbrigliato tra le mani e le sopracciglia aggrottate. E quindi, invece di correre indietro, corre verso di lui e non saprebbe che cosa dovrebbe dire o che come salutare o come... “Ehi Lance!” lo saluta e lo guarda sobbalzare ed è strano, okay, ma è anche quasi divertente, motivo per cui sorride un po'.  
  
“Ehi” risponde Lance, sbuffando una risata e poi guardandosi intorno. “Sei arrivato presto” aggiunge poi, facendo scivolare il cavo nera di una presa verso il gomito. “Non riuscivi a starmi lontano, eh?”  
  
Keith inclina la testa. “Sì, probabilmente è quello che è successo” risponde e scrolla le spalle.  
  
“Hunk e Pidge mi hanno detto che non verranno prima delle dieci. Sai, perché, beh, in realtà le stelle si vedono benissimo dalle 10 e mezza, prima è un po' -per le influenze della luce. Quindi pensavo veniste tutti insieme. Ma sono felice che tu sia venuto prima. Alcune persone che dovevano aiutare non si sono fatte vedere e devo cercare di non far inciampare nessuno perché a quanto pare qualcuno di cui non voglio nemmeno dire il nome, Rolo, pensa che la sicurezza sia un optional.” Sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Che odio.”  
  
“E glielo hai detto, immagino.”  
  
“Perché avrei dovuto dirglielo?”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi. “Tipico” borbotta e si guarda intorno. “E anche la tua famiglia arriverà dopo? Siamo -io e te? Dico, adesso.”  
  
Lance guarda il cavo e sembra cercare di trattenere un sospiro. “Non penso che i miei vengano quest'anno” risponde senza nemmeno aprire troppo la bocca. Scrolla di nuovo le spalle. Giocherella col cavo. “Non che comunque ora sia importante. Devo fare il giro per controllare i diversi cavi e che nessun bambino ci inciampi mentre corre. Per il bene della scuola. Mi vorresti -nel senso, hai qualcosa da fare adesso?”  
  
“No, non molto.”  
  
“Vorresti accompagnarmi? La vita da tecnico è così solitaria.”  
  
“Me ne hanno parlato” risponde Keith, infilando le mani nelle tasche. Sta finalmente riprendendo a respirare normalmente. Bene. Bene bene. Quindi non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato fino a adesso. Buono. Bene. Lance arrotola il cavo, facendolo scivolare verso il muro. Non sa quanto questo possa aiutare alla causa, ma è anche verso che sembra che questo sia l'unico modo veloce che hanno perché nessuno troppo distratto si possa far male. Lance si inginocchia e posa il cavo su una serie di chiodi che Keith non aveva notato. Ah. Okay. “Hunk dice che passano minuti e minuti prima di poter parlare con una persona. Deve essere una specie di inferno per te.”  
  
“Per me?” chiede Lance con la voce che sale di almeno tre o quattro ottave, cosa che fa ridere Keith. “Dovrebbe essere un Inferno. Per tutti.”  
  
“Per tutti quanti?”  
  
“Per tutti quelli che non adorano farsi definire lupi solitari. Cosa che, uhm, stavo pensando che ti abbiamo derubato del tuo ruolo a scuola, eh?” Ride ancora, rialzandosi in piedi e sospirando soddisfatto. “Dove potranno essere altri cavi? Dove altro avevo mandato Rolo?”  
  
“Lo stai chiedendo a me?”  
  
“Sto pensando ad alta voce.” Lance si porta una mano sotto il mento e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Poi prende tra le braccia una borsa che ha la forma di --  
  
“Potremmo semplicemente girare per il cortile e se vedi un cavo fuori posto e -quello che hai lì è il tuo basso?” Come ha fatto a non rendersene conto prima? “Stai scappando di casa?”  
  
“Cos-? Perché dovrei star scappando di casa con solo il mio basso? No. Io, ehm, oggi suono coi Paladins. Lo so che è un nome idiota, ma Shiro ce lo ha consigliato e io non me la sento di dirgli che è un nome stupido. E nemmeno Allura, che è la nostra frontman. Quindi, ugh, direi che va così.” Si porta la spallina della custodia sulla spalla. “I Paladins. Tu avresti un miglior nome?”  
  
“Uhm. Nemmeno a me piace dire a Shiro che i suoi nomi sono bruttissimi. Però potreste mettere davanti un Of. Tipo gli Of Monsters and Men.”  
  
“Quel nome è stato già preso.”  
  
“Lo so che -ah, una battuta.” Keith sospira.  
  
Lance ride piano e gli cenno di seguirlo, prendendo a camminare per il cortile. “Dici di chiamarci gli Of Paladins? Suona un po' strano.”  
  
“Of Dragons and Paladins?”  
  
“Of Paladins and Stars? Sarebbe divertente perché le nostre canzoni sono a tema stelle. Nel senso. Non tutte ma...” Ride piano. “Beh, almeno prima di andarmene e lasciare la band avrò lasciato un nuovo nome alla band.”  
  
“Lasci la band. Gli Of Paladins and Galaxies”  
  
“Perché and Galaxies? And Stars non va bene?”  
  
“Non lo so. Mi sa di un vecchio film sci-fi di terza categoria.”  
  
“Perché? Of Galaxies non dà la stessa energia?”  
  
“I Guardiani della Galassia. Il primo film mi è piaciuto. Stai dando a loro del film di terza classe?”  
  
Lance assottiglia lo sguardo e poi scuote la testa. “È difficile discutere con te ora che capisci la cultura pop. Non è per niente carino.”  
  
“Quindi tieni in considerazione il nome. Of Paladins and Galaxies.”  
  
“Ti odio.”  
  
“Oh, è così triste. Alexa suona Despacito.”  
  
"Fonsi!” canticchia Lance, e sta ridendo ed è bello. E Keith non può fare nient'altro se non sorridere e sentirsi più leggero ed essere felice e poi pieno. Pieno nel senso -non lo sa in che senso precisamente. È come se ogni momento della sua vita sia stato vissuto soltanto per arrivare a questo preciso istante. Per vedere Lance che gli sorride, o che ride per qualcosa che lui ha detto. O che arrossisce. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. Aspetta cosa? Lance si accarezza la fronte con due dita. Ha le punte delle orecchie rosse rosse. E Keith può pensare che... “Uhm, siamo una brutta influenza.”  
  
“Il fatto è che non ho ancora capito perché sentite Despacito quando siete tristi. Ma lo accetto. Chi sono io per giudicare?”  
  
Lance scrolla le spalle. “Non si deve capire. Si deve sentire” risponde, chiudendo una mano teatralmente in un pugno. “Non è una cosa importante.”  
  
Keith abbassa lo sguardo e si morde l'interno della guancia. “Questo sarà il tuo ultimo concerto coi Paladins, quindi?” chiede a bassa voce.  
  
Lance fa una smorfia e rallenta il passo. “Ho fatto un bel po' di ultime cose negli ultimi giorni.” E questa non è esattamente una risposta. Ma allo stesso tempo lo è. “Non avevo comunque molto tempo per il Club di Dibattito. E con la storia del comitato -ma è anche vero che questo potrebbe essere il mio ultimo anno e... è stupido.”  
  
“Non mi sembra stupido” borbotta Keith in risposta. “Ma pensavo ti piacesse.”  
  
“Il Club di Dibattito?”  
  
“Anche.”  
  
Lance gli passa la custodia del suo basso e si piega a prendere il cavo mal riposto tra l'erba. “Non lo so. Sai. Avevo pensato di fare tante cose ma adesso penso solo di essere, non lo so, stanco. Come se volessi dormire. Magari lasciare andare alcune cose che forse -non mi piaceva per davvero parlare veloce per avere più punti. Lo facevo per la dizione. Anche Teatro l'ho iniziato per la dizione. E poi sono rimasto lì. Solo che Teatro mi piace. Se devo tornare a Cuba -boh, penso che, ah, parlare veloce in inglese non mi serva più.”  
  
“Non ti sarebbe servito nemmeno qui. Parlare veloce in inglese.”  
  
“Se volevo entrare nella Galaxy Garrison sì. Come volevo fare. Ah. E poi mi piaceva la squadra. Sono delle persone carine.” Sistema il cavo contro il muro, studiandone la posizione. “Portavano molti pasticcini tutte le volte che vincevamo una competizione. O che la perdevamo. Praticamente li portavano sempre. È lì che ci siamo conosciuti io e Hunk.” Si alza di nuovo in piedi, si pulisce i pantaloni, sbattendo le mani sulle cosce. Non è nemmeno vestito nel modo giusto per suonare a un concerto. Ma davvero?  
  
“E adesso non vuoi più andare alla Garrison?” gli chiede.  
  
“Come?”  
  
“Ho chiesto se adesso non vuoi più andare alla Garrison” ripete con una punta di irritazione Keith.  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Certo che ci voglio andare. Ma non penso di farlo.” Sta entrando nelle difensiva. Forse fa bene perché questa sensazione di rabbia non scompare, ma diventa più intenso. Come se ci fosse una punta di delusione sotto forma di bastone di metallo incandescente su di lui.  
  
“E allora non capisco.”  
  
“Cosa non capisci?”  
  
“Perché stai facendo tutta questa storia. Scusa, ma ti diplomi l'anno prossimo, giusto?, e poi puoi andare alla Garrison. Non mi sembra che perché la tua famiglia se ne va allora tu debba smettere di fare quello che vuoi fare.”  
  
“No. Se la mia famiglia torna a Cuba, io torno a Cuba con loro” dice Lance, incrociando le braccia e tirando le spalle indietro. “Farò qualcos'altro e...”  
  
“La Garrison è una scuola internazionale. Non ce n'è una uguale a Cuba. Quindi perché dovresti tornarci? O comunque non andarci?”  
  
“Perché la mia famiglia è lì.”  
  
“E io ti ripeto: e allora?”  
  
“E allora? Ma mi stai prendendo in giro? Se la mia famiglia è lì, io che cosa ci faccio qui? Cosa po-... cosa pensi che io, da solo, possa fare qui? Cosa -io sono la mia... come puoi non capirlo?”  
  
“No. Non capisco.”  
  
“Cosa non capisci?” grida Lance, aprendo le braccia. Sembra starlo invitando a dargli un pugno, e quindi Keith serra la mascella.  
  
“Non capisco come tu possa pensare che solo perché la tua famiglia ha deciso di andare via sia automatico che te ne debba andare anche tu. O che non possa tornare. O che debba smettere di fare cose che comunque ti piacciono o..."  
  
“No, non penso davvero che tu stia capendo.”  
  
“E allora spiegamelo.”  
  
“Cosa dovrei spiegarti?”  
  
“Quello che non capisco!”  
  
“Cosa non capisci?”  
  
“Questo!” risponde Keith e le voci si stanno alzando e non ha capito come sono arrivati a questo punto ma sa che -che è arrabbiato. Che c'è qualcosa che gli dà fastidio. Non sa cosa. Non sa perché. Ma sa che questo è -stringe i pugni. “È questo che non capisco!”  
  
“Non capisci che -la cosa importante dovrebbe stare uniti. Non c'è nulla che io non possa fare se non ci sono loro. Non c'è un'idea, un'impresa, una sola cosa in questo mondo che io non possa fare, se ci sono loro. Ma io da solo? Io? Keith. Lo so che tu mi conosci da pochi mesi ma, ugh, penso che sia abbastanza chiaro che io sono la persona peggiore, più incompetente e meno -meno capace di fare quello che vuole fare in questo mondo. Quindi. La mia famiglia se ne va a Cuba? Io me torno a Cuba e continuo a sperare che nessuno si renda conto di quanto io sia... di quanto poco io possa fare, di quanto poco io -come puoi non capirlo e...” Lo vede deglutire. Si passa una mano velocemente sulla guancia e distoglie lo sguardo. “Lascia perdere. Senti. Qui finisco da solo. Forse dovresti andare e... Io non -”  
  
Keith stringe i pugni ancora più forte e prende un respiro che doveva essere profondo, ma che invece è spezzato, per calmarsi. Gli passa la custodia del basso, sbattendogliela sul petto. “Fa quello che ti pare” borbotta. “Ti stai comportando come Kyle.”  
  
“Io non sono legato a nessuna terra!” grida Lance, prendendo la custodia e mordendosi ancora l'interno della guancia.  
  
“La tua famiglia è la tua stupida terra!” gli grida contro Keith. Poi prende un altro respiro profondo che non è profondo e cammina via, doveva tornarsene dalla sua mamma. Come i bambini. Il suo istinto aveva ragione. Ah. Perfetto.  
  
“La mia famiglia non è stupida!”  
  
“Infatti sei stupido tu!”  
  
Bella giornata dello spazio, pensa, sbattendo i piedi per terra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tu ne hai parlato prima con Keith Kogane piuttosto che con me” ripete per l'ennesima volta Hunk, seduto sul suo letto, col cellulare in mano e un'aria insolitamente professionale. “Capisco.”  
  
“La smetti?” sbuffa Lance, preparando lo skin care sulla scrivania, macchiando i fogli dei suoi quaderni e probabilmente anche dei suoi libri e di migliaia di cose. Non che comunque a lui importi più di tanto.  
  
“No. È giusto per essere chiari su questo. Io, Hunk, il tuo migliore amico, io, Hunk, che ho dovuto sopportarti per anni, io, Hunk, il tuo consulente sentimentale, io, Hunk, la tua spalla preferita e migliore, non sono stata la tua prima scelta per parlare di quello che sta succedendo con la tua famiglia.”  
  
“Sei sempre stato così teatrale?”  
  
“E la prossima volta? Cosa? Parlerai dei tuoi sentimenti con Pidge?”  
  
“Pidge? Davvero?”  
  
“Già hai provato a sostituirmi con Allura. Non c'è mai fine al peggio. Capisco il professor Coran. Ma Allura. Davvero? Allura?”  
  
“Vedi? Ecco. Ora sto veramente pensando di andare a parlare con Allura piuttosto che con te.”  
  
“Uhm no, aspetta!”  
  
Lance sospira, sorridendo. “Hunk. Lo sai che non potrei mai rimpiazzarti, perché ti voglio troppo bene e non c'è nessuno in questo in questo mondo che io preferirei a te.”  
  
“Aw. Che cosa carina. Ripetila.”  
  
“Tutta quanta?”  
  
“No. Le parti importanti. Che mi vuoi bene. E aggiungi che sono il tuo migliore amico.”  
  
Lance sospira, posando il vasetto sulla scrivania. “Sei il mio migliore amico e non ti rimpiazzerei mai.”  
  
“E mi vuoi bene.”  
  
Lance ride. “E ti voglio bene” ripete.  
  
“No, lo devi dire solennemente, altrimenti perde di valore.”  
  
“Uhm. Okay. Allora. Io ti voglio bene. Sei il mio migliore amico e non ti rimpiazzerei mai.”  
  
Hunk sorride soddisfatto, incrociando le gambe sul suo letto e prendendo una posa decisamente più naturale e rilassata, cosa che Lance immagina sia una cosa buona. “Bene” dice. “Quindi, ora che abbiamo messo in chiaro che tu mi vuoi bene e che io sono la persona in questo mondo, esclusa la tua mamma, che più ti vuole bene, direi che è ora di parlare seriamente di come ti scuserai con Keith.”  
  
“Perché dovrei scusarmi? Io non mi scuso.”  
  
“Invece tu ti scusi.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Lance. Keith stava cercando di aiutarti e ti ha detto qualcosa che avrei detto anche io se fossi stato lì. E probabilmente avremmo litigato anche noi e tu non mi avresti nemmeno chiesto scusa. Quindi. Ora tu vai da Keith, gli spieghi che ti sei arrabbiato solo perché questa storia ti rende nervoso e non ne avevi parlato nemmeno con il tuo migliorissimo amico che adori e di cui ti fidi ciecamente, e che comunque continuerai a lavorare su te stesso.”  
  
“Lui anche si deve scusare.”  
  
“Di cosa?”  
  
“Non lo so. Perché ha ficcato il naso dove non doveva. O perché è stato, non lo so, indelicato. O, ugh, qualche altra ragione che ora non mi viene in mente.”  
  
Hunk sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Lance” lo richiama. “Lui voleva solo aiutarti. Tu hai ancora una cotta per lui, poi. So che non sembra essere una cosa importante, ma a te piace. E a me lui piace e vorrei poter essere suo amico senza questa storia di prendere delle parti in un litigio, che dici?” Abbassa lo sguardo. “E volevo anche io che tu pensassi a quello che -alla Garrison e a questo...”  
  
“Non ne voglio parlare.”  
  
“Ne hai parlato con Keith Kogane!”  
  
“E non concedo bis!”  
  
“Ma!”  
  
“Niente ma!”  
  
Hunk posa il mento sulla mano a coppa. “Io penso che ti voglio bene. E penso che tu voglia rimanere perché ci sono cose che tu puoi fare qui e che non puoi fare se torni a casa con la tua famiglia. E penso anche che tu possa fare tutto quello che vuoi. Anche da solo.”  
  
Lance ruota gli occhi, anche se gli pizzica il naso e ha un nodo alla gola. “Opinioni non richieste” dice, dopo ave deglutito e senza guardare negli occhi il suo migliore amico. “Ora prendiamoci cura dei nostri bellissimi visi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lance” borbotta Keith, facendo scivolare lo zaino sul pavimento. Non ha mai avuto degli amici. E non ha mai litigato con un amico, motivo per cui adesso non sa come si dovrebbe comportare di preciso. Per prima cosa non è rimasto alla Giornata dello Spazio e si è perso l'ultima performance dei Paladins a cui spera che abbiano cambiato nome e... cosa deve fare adesso? Lui ha ragione...? Si è seduto da solo a mensa oggi. Hunk lo ha salutato e gli ha fatto cenno di sedersi con lui ma -c'era Lance lì e lui non... Ora si ricorda che mangiare da solo non è poi così divertente. Ha scaricato il cellulare. Non ha seguito nessuna lezione per davvero. Ha ignorato i bigliettini di Lance.  
  
“Hai ignorato i miei bigliettini.”  
  
Appunto. Keith ruota gli occhi e incrocia le braccia. Non vuole dire una parola. Non sa cosa dovrebbe dire. Guarda Lance che giocherella con le mani e cerca il suo sguardo. E si muove sul posto, a disagio.  
  
“Mi dispiace” mormora. “Per sabato scorso. Sono stato abbastanza -sono stato un idiota perché l'argomento mi rende nervoso, credo. E me la sono presa con te perché tu eri la persona più vicina con la quale prendermela perché -mi dispiace.”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e ah okay. Quindi va bene così? “Ah. Okay.”  
  
“Se sei arrabbiato adesso mi dispiace, perché, uh, ho detto cose che...”  
  
“Io non penso che la tua famiglia sia stupida” mormora, alzando una spalla. “Non so se hai -”  
  
“No. Sì. Nel senso, lo so che tu non pensi che io abbia una famiglia stupida è solo che...”  
  
“Penso per davvero però che tu debba darti una possibilità. Come persona.”  
  
Cade un silenzio tra loro. Lance si morde il labbro inferiore e tiene lo sguardo basso. Anche lui si muove a disagio, da esattamente dall'altra parte del palco, in queste posizioni teatrali. Keith davanti all'uscita di destra. Lance davanti all'uscita di sinistra. E si guardano negli occhi, lontani qualche metro. Ed eppure non è questo che li mette a disagio.  
  
Keith chiude gli occhi e stringe i pugni. Sa che da qualche parte ha delle parole per un momento come questo. Non sa se riesca a dirle ad alta voce. “Mio padre è morto a marzo” dice, aggrottando le sopracciglia. E non vede, certo, la reazione di Lance. Sa che tutto quello che è successo nella sua vita nell'ultimo anno è di dominio pubblico. Sa anche di non aver mai detto niente di quello che è successo nell'ultimo anno nella sua vita ad alta voce. “Quindi so che cosa vuol dire staccarsi da un ruolo. La cosa divertente è che mio padre avrebbe voluto, ugh, che io mi iscrivessi alla Garrison, ci credi? Perché lui è -era un pilota. E mia madre lavora -più o meno lì, credo e-”  
  
“Non sai dove lavora tua madre?”  
  
“-e io sarei dovuto essere uno di famiglia e fare quello che loro vogliono, o forse volevano, che io fossi. E invece io sono... quello che sono. E so cosa vuol dire dover essere, non lo so, un ruolo. Ma so che non perdi la tua famiglia solo perché stanno da qualche altra parte. Succede solo se, beh, tuo padre perde il controllo su un shuttle e non riesce a fare un atterraggio di emergenza. E -mi dispiace se queste sono cose che non vuoi sentirti dire e lo so che magari non siamo nemmeno così amici ma... ehm, mi mancheresti. E non ho tanti soldi per prendere aerei per Cuba. E vorrei davvero tanto che tu non te ne andassi. E che fossi felice. E pensavo che qui fossi più felice. E sarei stato meno -non avrei detto niente se non ci fosse anche questa cosa del non sapere se mi piaci oppure no. Quindi capisco che quello che ho fatto sia stato egoistico e che tu ti sia arrabbiato -mi dispiace.” Apre gli occhi, ma mantiene la sua espressione accigliata. Lance ha la bocca aperta. Sta boccheggiando? “Abbiamo detto che la mancanza di comunicazione ha rovinato la prima parte del rapporto di Kyle e Luke. Provo a essere onesto ad alta voce.”  
  
“Fa un passo indietro” dice Lance, con le mani in aria, cammina verso di lui, cosa che fa indietreggiare Keith. “Nel senso che io ti piaccio?”  
  
“Nel senso che non lo so.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Sto provando a essere sincero.”  
  
“Certo. No, sì, me lo immaginavo io non...” Lance scuote la testa e sta cercando di non ridere nervosamente e forse quindi Keith non avrebbe dovuto dire quello che ha detto. “Ho parlato ai miei della Garrison e loro... nel senso, Veronica e Marco ormai sono andati, immagino, a papà stare qui o lì non fa differenza perché lui -non pilota shuttle, okay, ma comunque si muove e... torneranno a Cuba e io... uhm, c'è la possibilità che io rimanga per il diploma e poi al Garrison c'è un campus e... ma non, ehm, loro pensano che, uh, potrebbe anche succedere che, uhm, se sono sicuro... nel senso che sarebbe la mia prima vera decisione e... ho ancora tempo per prenderla, tipo, un annetto per le pre-iscrizioni e tutto ma... sto cercando di essere sincero anche io. Anche a me mancheresti se dovessi decidere di andare via perché, ugh, siamo amici, ovviamente. E ti sarei venuto a trovare anche io, ci saremmo divisi i prezzi del trasporto. Ma ho ancora un anno. Nel senso, perché anche mama dovrebbe scegliere se -non penso che durerà molto perché mama è una mamma in tutto e per tutto e non può vivere lontana dai suoi cuccioli e... lo so che tecnicamente sono anche io un suo cucciolo ma... secondo me resiste per almeno mezzo anno. Ma comunque ci stiamo organizzando. Prima nemmeno ci stavo provando. Vedi? Non sarebbe successo se non mi avessi richiamato e siamo amici perché non c'è un livello di amicizia e ti prego torna a mangiare con noi a pranzo perché non posso sopportare le occhiatacce di Hunk e Pidge.”  
  
“Sarebbe bello.”  
  
“Già.”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“E, uhm, stavo pensando che dobbiamo parlare a Coran di questa storia di Lotor che non prova con te la parte perché non dovrebbe comportarsi così.”  
  
“Abbiamo provato un po'.”  
  
“Uhm. Mi dispiace per te. Mi perdoni?”  
  
“Sì. Tu?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Amici come prima?”  
  
“Più o meno. Credo.”  
  
“Ora ti piaccio un po'? Non è un problema di quantità, giusto? Perché, sai?, ho un serio problema. La mia personalità è formata al novanta percento da me che voglio piacere agli altri. Io ti piaccio, giusto? Nel senso. Quando dici che non sai se ti piaccio è tipo: non sai in che modo? Perché tipo, normalmente, io ti piaccio come amico e...”  
  
“Tu mi piaci. Non so in che modo.”  
  
“Ah.” Lance annuisce lentamente. “Okay. Sì. Nel senso. Forte. Certo. Uhm. Sì. Quindi abbiamo molte strade da attraversare e...”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Perché questo è importante adesso?”  
  
“Nessun motivo. Volevo solo -beh, sì. Anche tu mi piaci.” Sorride e alza un pollice verso l'alto. “È una bella cosa. Spero che continueremo a piacerci. In qualsiasi modo.”  
  
“Okay...?”  
  
“Okay.” Lance lancia uno sguardo sopra la sua spalla, mordendomi il labbro inferiore. “Ti avevo dei guanti come offerta di pace. Sopra c'è una scritta stupida ma -ho scritto lupo non solitario. Perché scrivere lupo alfa o beta mi sembra un po' strano e conservativo e rinforzante dei vecchi ruoli di genere e non vorrei che -è stupido. Lascia perdere io...”  
  
“Li voglio.” Keith ride piano e vede come Lance sia agitato, come la sua espressione sembri voler nascondere questa sua agitazione, come non sappia dove mettere le mani, e quindi un po' si pente di aver riso perché, ugh, sicuramente ora pensa che stesse ridendo di lui, ma la verità è che è solo sollevato, che non vorrebbe più mangiare da solo a pranzo e che è felice di aver ritrovato un amico e...  
  
“Visto che stiamo facendo la cosa dell'essere onesti” dice a una voce un po' troppo alta Lance, prendendosi il gomito con la mano e con lo sguardo basso. “Lo so che a te normalmente non piace essere toccato e lo rispetto. Ma dopo aver litigato e fatto pace con un mio amico io -di solito abbraccio i miei amici. Non solo dopo aver litigato, certo, perché capita anche dopo non che non lo vedo da tanto e, uhm, quando sono felice e, ehm, quando voglio dimostrare il mio affetto e, uhm, mi, uh, stavo chiedendo se adesso, ora, ti posso abbracciare…?” Alza le mani in aria, quasi volesse rimangiarsi quello che ha appena detto e poi, di nuovo, boccheggia e cerca di dire qualcosa. “Sai che comunque so che puoi dire no e non mi arrabbio. Non sono un mostro. Credo. Nel senso. Non sempre, uh, di solito sono una persona decente e quindi era solo un...”  
  
Keith apre le braccia e non ha mai visto Lance così felice. E non lo ha visto nemmeno muoversi. Ha solo sentito le sue braccia intorno a lui. E si è reso conto per la prima volta di essere più basso di lui. E in un primo momento era rigido tra le braccia di lance. In un primo momento l'unica cosa che sentiva era solo quella stretta e il suo cervello gli diceva scappa. Scappa scappa. Cercano di intrappolarti. Ma poi Lance aveva inclinato la testa e aveva posato il mento sulla sua spalla e Keith aveva sentito un respiro uscire da lui, come se si fosse liberato di un qualche peso di cui non si era reso conto. E si era stretto a Lance un po', affondando le dita nella sua maglietta e il naso nell'incavo del suo collo. E sta abbracciando una persona e non sa quello che succede intorno a lui. E non sente che è una specie di trappola, un modo per non farlo andare via, sente solo di potersi aggrappare a qualcuno ed è una sensazione nuova, familiare, rassicurante e a lui normalmente non piace abbracciare. Ma abbracciare Lance -è bello.  
  
Quindi lo stringe un po', mormora un: “Mi dispiace” che non sa a cosa si riferisca di preciso, e sente le mani di Lance che stringono il suo busto. Ha studiato i tipi di abbraccio, una volta. Questo è un abbraccio a grappolo. Chissà perché gli viene in mente adesso, mentre si alza in punta di piedi e si rende conto -oh, quanto aveva bisogno di un abbraccio.  
  
Lance sospira e scuote la testa. “È a me che dispiace” risponde in un sussurro e l'unica reazione che questo provoca è che Keith lo stringa un po' di più e dovrebbe essere Lance ad avere paura adesso che lui non lo lasci mai più andare.  
  
  
  
  


### Atto Quattro:

### Keith e Lance

  
Keith è diventato fisico. Lance non se ne sta lamentando. Solo che è strano che pochi giorni prima avrebbe dovuto chiedergli il permesso di prendergli la mano e adesso Keith lo saluti con un abbraccio. Non se ne sta lamentando. Per niente.  
  
“La cotta che avete l'uno per l'altro è così palese che mi fate venire voglia di togliermi gli occhiali” commenta Pidge, dondolando i piedi e bevendo il suo frullato di banana. "E sbattere contro i muri."  
  
Lance fa una smorfia, mentre Allura ride piano. “Non è una cotta” cerca di difendersi. “E tu ci vedi decisamente bene anche senza occhiali. Sto solo dicendo che sono veramente molto felice che adesso lui mi abbracci e che non ci pensi più di tanto. Sento di aver, non lo so, superato un livello. Si misura a livelli l'amicizia?”  
  
“Non provare ad abbracciarmi” lo avverte ancora Pidge, alzando il bicchiere di plastica contro di lui, e Lance alza le mani.  
  
“Non voglio provare ad abbracciarti” la rassicura. “Quello di cui volevo discutere è sul: non so come mi piaci. Come dovrei comportarmi? Perché quello che sto facendo è fare cose stupide e poi chiedergli: ehi, adesso sai come ti piaccio? E lui ride. Quindi la cosa non mi fa smettere, ma non è una risposta. Perché mi piace quando ride e mi piace tantissimo che rida perché io l'ho fatto ridere. Quindi, visto che stiamo giocando al gioco dell'onestà, cosa dovrei fare?”  
  
“Dirgli che ti piace romanticamente?” chiede sarcasticamente Hunk, ruotando gli occhi. “Uhm, e poi perché non lasciare che le cose scorrano così come devono scorrere? Lascia che il ragazzo decida quello che sente. Non voglio essere cattivo ma, ugh, sono l'unico a pensare che è probabilmente la prima volta che ha deciso di avere a che fare coi suoi sentimenti?”  
  
“Fare la ruota e poi chiedergli se adesso gli piaci non è una buona mossa, secondo me” aggiunge Allura con mezza smorfia.  
  
“Lui ride.”  
  
“E allora? Potrebbe ridere perché è nervoso.”  
  
“O magari gli piaccio in quel modo e non dovrei preoccuparmi più di tanto perché cadrà direttamente tra le mie braccia, come in un finale di una commedia romantica. Magari dopo una spaccata. Ho scoperto che i miei abbracci gli piacciono.”  
  
“Uhm” è la risposta di Pidge. “Io mi chiedo perché Allura è da questa parte del tavolo, se vicino a Hunk c'è decisamente più spazio.”  
  
“Mi piace il calore umano.”  
  
“Stai bevendo un frullato. Dentro ci sono pezzi di ghiaccio.”  
  
“È per questo che mi piace il calore umano.”  
  
Pidge ruota gli occhi. Fa un gesto vago con la mano. “Ma, comunque, il problema principale non sarebbe stato Lance che deve tornare a Cuba forse entro l'anno?”  
  
Lance fa una smorfia. “Pidge. Katie. Ho tempo per scegliere su quel fronte. Potrei scegliere di andare alla Garrison e...”  
  
“Rimani qui? Che rottura di palle. Mi sono anche sforzata di essere gentile” risponde lei con un sorriso. E, okay, questa sembra una cosa brutta, ma Lance sente la nota di affetto, quindi tutto bene.  
  
“Il mio problema è che questi abbracci potrebbero significare quello che significano per me, oppure no.” Lance indica le due opzioni come se fossero due scatole sul tavolo. “Schrödinger togliti proprio.”  
  
“Questo perché tu hai una cotta per lui e non sai se lui ha una cotta per te.”  
  
“Secondo me è cotto.”  
  
“Chi?”  
  
“Keith. Ma pure Lance. Ma perché chiedi chi? Questi due mi stanno facendo diventare matta tra i loro no sì forse e poi stanno attaccati per tutto il tempo in cui sono insieme.” Allura si gratta nervosamente la testa. “Mi state quasi stressando. Ma okay. Keith ci arriverà.” Dà due pacche sulle spalle a Lance. “Tieni duro amico.”  
  
“Fermi tutti” esclama Hunk. “Lance, va tutto bene se ti piace abbracciare Keith.”  
  
“Perché devi rendere tutto strano?” Sospira lui, passandosi una mano trai capelli. “E non è una cotta è -io penso che... sembra strano ma...ugh.” Si nasconde il viso tra le mani. Sente le orecchie diventargli rosse e questo pensiero -quello che ha appena avuto è così imbarazzante che non può finire la frase senza sentirsi morire lentamente. Ma è così, si dice. Non devi sempre sopprimere tutto. È così. Lance. È così. “È come quando sono andato all'acquario la prima volta” confessa, piegando un po' più la schiena, perché il suo viso si avvicini al tavolo.  
  
E c'è un momento in cui nessuno risponde e Lance non ha il coraggio di guardare nessuno negli occhi, ovviamente. Finché non sente un pugno leggero da parte di Pidge che commenta con un: “Che cosa disgustosa.”  
  
“È una cosa bellissima” dice invece Hunk e ha quel tono di voce che riserva per quando è, in un modo tutto suo e decisamente non inquietante, fiero di lui. “Abbraccialo” continua infatti. “Lo farei io, ma il tavolo ci sta separando.”  
  
“Stupido tavolo” borbotta Lance. E Allura passa un braccio sulla sua schiena, posandoci sopra anche l'orecchio, in un abbraccio laterale che ha breve durata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Sei tu_!” grida Keith con il copione in mano, indicando un punto della platea a caso, come se davanti ai loro occhi ci fosse davvero qualcosa. Si sente un idiota. Ovviamente si sente un idiota. Ma con Lance si sente un idiota solo a metà, quindi va benissimo. Lance segue il dito e poi fa una smorfia, controllando ancora una volta il copione. “ _Quello è il pesce unicorno, va bene? Guardato? Vedi come sembra bello carino e simpatico? Da essere accarezzato, vero? E invece no_!”  
  
Lance gli lancia un'occhiata divertita, e Keith non pensa che questo sia mantenere il personaggio, ma non per questo lui si può fermare. Alza le sopracciglia. Lance alza una spalla. “ _E perché invece no_?” recita.  
  
“ _Perché ha due lame retrattili alla base della coda! Accoltella il nemico in combattimento. In poche parole: sei tu._ ” Keith fa una smorfia, guardando verso il basso. Prende la mano di Lance, così com'è scritto sul copione e continua a guardare le sue mani, le sue dita. E le intreccia insieme. Quando alza lo sguardo e vede Lance, sa che non dovrebbe vedere Lance, ma Kyle, il tipo della storia. Solo che le dita sono di Lance e quindi rimane per qualche secondo in quel limbo, in cui sono Luke e Kyle, okay, ma sono anche Keith e Lance. Per soli quei pochi secondi. Poi gira di nuovo la testa, fingendo di star guardando qualcosa verso l'alto. “ _Un cavolo di squalo ninja_!” grida, indicando ancora una volta un punto indefinito.  
  
Lance scuote la testa e sospira. “ _È orrendo_.”  
  
“ _Tu sei orrendo_.”  
  
Lance inclina la testa e hanno ancora le dita intrecciate. La stringe. La tiene stretta. Lance è la prima persona al mondo a cui ha tenuto la mano. Beh, oltre ai suoi genitori. Non teneva la mano nemmeno ai suoi compagni di classe da piccolo. Nemmeno durante le passeggiate. Nemmeno quando dicevano di fare la fila per due e prendere per mano il proprio compagno. Perché delle persone non si fida poi più di tanto. E i bambini lo consideravano strano. E lui non voleva certo essere rifiutato dagli altri bambini. Lance è anche la prima persona in questo mondo al di fuori della sua famiglia che abbia mai abbracciato. E gli è anche piaciuto abbracciarlo. E si è sentito al sicuro all'abbracciarlo. E non vorrebbe provare per la prima volta questa scena con nessun altro se non con lui.  
  
“Ehi” sussurra Lance. “ _Stavo pensando_... Stiamo a _stavo pensando_.”  
  
Keith sbatte velocemente le palpebre e annuisce. “ _Stavo pensando a, uhm, a quella volta che siamo stati sul precipizio e sono arrivato a ben seicento metri di distanza. E tu mi hai detto che credevi in me.”_ Deglutisce, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
“Ehi, guarda che se non te la senti di provare questa parte, puoi ancora non provarla, eh” lo assicura Lance, piegandosi verso di lui. Nel lasciare che Keith prendesse più libertà, anche Lance si è preso più libertà, lentamente, sul piano fisico. Posa dolcemente una mano sulla guancia di Keith, perché lo guardi negli occhi. “Nel senso, ovvio, prima o poi lo dovrai fare e forse Coran darà un po' di matto, ma se gli prometti di farlo uscire per un po' con Shiro sono sicuro che si calmerà.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Cosa cosa?”  
  
“Coran ha una cotta per Shiro?”  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sì, beh, ma non una cotta in _quel senso_. Nel senso che lo ammira per il suo lavoro e gli vuole bene. Era -Keith, era una battuta.”  
  
Keith annuisce. “Non è quello, comunque. Io -questa scena non è sicuramente un problema.”  
  
“Ti devo di nuovo rassicurare che normalmente a teatro non ci si bacia?”  
  
“Ho visto Hamilton. Non credo più alle tue bugie” ribatte Keith, ruotando gli occhi. “Ma non è quello.” Muove il copione nelle sue mani. Lance lascia cadere la mano che aveva sulla guancia di lui. “Sono solo distratto.”  
  
“Da cosa?”  
  
Keith sospira e scrolla le spalle. La risposta è abbastanza ovvia. Lance ride nervosamente e incrocia le braccia.  
  
“Oh” è la sua risposta. “Okay, dalla storia del come ti piaccio. Ehi. Ci puoi anche non pensare troppo. Magari il fatto che ci pensi così tanto è perché non ti piaccio in quel modo.”  
  
“Tu lo sai subito quando qualcuno ti piace?”  
  
Lance sbuffa una risata. “Beh, sì. Non penso che ci voglia una scienza. Se mi piace il tuo sedere e i tuoi capelli lo scrivo sul diario.”  
  
Keith annuisce. “Lilo e Stitch” risponde e Lance gli punta le dita come se fossero delle pistole, schioccando la lingua contro il palato. “Per me non è proprio così. Perché i sederi e i capelli non mi piacciono in quel modo.”  
  
“Ti piacciono come piacciono agli artisti. Estetica” suggerisce Lance. “Lo posso capire. È così anche Pidge.”  
  
Keith annuisce ancora una volta. “Se togli quella componente è difficile capire se mi piaci perché mi piaci o mi piaci perché sei mio amico.”  
  
“Ci sono cose che -senti, ci sono delle cose che puoi fare e che non implicano sederi e altre cose, ma che non potresti fare con un amico.” Si accarezza il retro del collo. “Nel senso. Sono cose stupide da dire ad alta voce forse ma -come baciarsi. Se vuoi baciare qualcuno. Oppure se vuoi, non lo so, abbracciare quella persona. Oppure, ehm, mangiare un gelato con quella persona.”  
  
“Parlare di qualsiasi cosa ti venga in mente?”  
  
“Sì, ma quello lo puoi fare anche con un amico.” Lance si siede sul pavimento, con le gambe incrociate, posando il copione accanto a lui. “Però continua. Magari aiuto. Nel senso, ehi, è una delle cose più strane che io abbia mai fatto, ma sono qui per questo.”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. Anche lui si siede, esattamente davanti a Lance. “Tenere la mano” mormora.  
  
“Okay, questo va verso la categoria romantico.”  
  
“Io ti voglio abbracciare.”  
  
Lance ci mette un po' a rispondere. Lo vede deglutire e poi annuire. “Okay.”  
  
“E a volte penso che vorrei che mi accompagnassi durante le passeggiate con Pike.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“E altre vedo dei film e mi viene in mente che a te piacerebbe una scena o che la odieresti e faresti qualche battuta e vorrei aver visto quel film con te. Voglio dire, nello stesso momento. Con te accanto, sul divano. Con dei popcorn.” Abbassa la testa e si porta la mano semichiusa sulle labbra. “Per poter posare la testa sulla tua spalla.”  
  
“Perché lo dici con quel tono?”  
  
“Non lo so. Mi sembra una cosa seria da dire. Cinque secondi fa, mentre ti tenevo la mano, volevo darti un bacio sulla guancia. Ma non l'ho fatto perché -non lo so. E, uhm, a volte tu dici delle cose e l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che mi sento felice. Ci sono delle volte in cui -quella volta in cui non sei venuto a scuola e io mi sono reso conto di quante volte mi giro a cercarti per i corridoi, o durante l'ora di Astronomia.” Si inumidisce le labbra. “E ho scoperto che parlo sempre di te. Mamma dice che ti ha visto per soli cinque minuti, ma che sente di conoscerti molto bene. E, uhm, quando mi scrivi dei bigliettini, può essere la giornata più brutta di tutta la mia vita ma quei bigliettini riescono sempre a farmi sorridere perché immagino te che li scrivi con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la righetta in mezzo alla fronte.”  
  
Lance guarda verso il basso. Si prende la caviglia con una mano. Ha le orecchie rosse. Keith inclina la testa.  
  
“Mi piace farti venire le orecchie rosse” dice. “E il fatto che sei auto-ironico. Come quella volta che hai fatto una battuta sul tuo modo di parlare. Hai fatto il cowboy.”  
  
“Quella non era una battuta...” mormora Lance, con una mano sul viso.  
  
“In casa mia non parliamo molto. Ma mi piace ascoltare parlare te. Vorrei che mi parlassi per tutto il tempo in cui sono sveglio. E a volte penso a quella volta che -stavamo provando quindi non lo hai fatto perché ne avevi bisogno o volevi o... ma a quando mi hai spostato una ciocca di capelli. Avrei voluto baciare il tuo naso, quella volta. È strano voler baciare nasi, vero?”  
  
“Oh mio Dio.”  
  
“Volevo chiederti di fare una gita al lago. Perché a te piace l'acqua e a me piace vederti sorridere. Quella volta che abbiamo litigato, alla giornata dello spazio, ero emozionato perché a te piace lo spazio e mi sono ricordato dei tuoi occhi che brillano e ho pensato: sì, lo devo rivedere così. E invece eri triste e io...”  
  
“Keith, penso che...”  
  
Keith arriccia il naso. “Adesso vorrei abbracciarti, perché mi stai ascoltando.”  
  
“Santo cielo” sussurra Lance. E non lo ha mai visto così rosso. Non era nemmeno sicuro che un essere umano potesse diventare così rosso e rimanere in vita. Keith inclina la testa. “Q-quante di queste cose vorresti fare con Hunk?” gli chiede con un fil di voce. “O con Pidge, non lo so.”  
  
“No, no. Queste sono le cose che voglio che facciamo io te.” Keith alza le spalle, tirando su le ginocchia. Chissà quanto ci metterà a capirlo. Ehi. Lance. Lo so come mi piaci. Per favore dì qualcosa, perché lo so che non sembra ma potrei morire in questo momento. Dimmi se anche io ti piaccio oppure no. Lance. “A volte vorrei semplicemente parlare. Per tutta la notte. A volte vorrei poter spostare via le ciocche dei tuoi capelli ma...”  
  
“Okay” mormora Lance. “Okay io -” Si alza sulle ginocchia e si allunga verso Keith, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Inclina la testa, quel tanto che basta per potergli dare un bacio sulla guancia. È un bacio leggero. Lascia il tempo che trova. Sembra quasi solo uno sfiorare la sua pelle e Keith gira le testa verso di lui, ma Lance è già lontano. “E questo non ti dà fastidio.”  
  
Keith scuote velocemente la testa. Sente il cuore iniziare a battergli più forte di quanto faccia quando corre. E sente del calore arrivargli fino alle guance, dalla base del collo.  
  
Lance quindi prende un respiro profondo e annuisce. Posa le labbra sulla fronte, questa volta per un po' più di tempo. Keith ha il tempo di chiudere gli occhi e alzare un po' il mento. Ha il tempo di godersi il momento. “E neanche questo.”  
  
Keith scuote di nuovo la testa.  
  
Lance allora sbuffa una risata e si abbassa, mentre Keith tira giù le gambe che gli facevano da scudo pochi secondi prima, per lasciare che Lance si avvicini. Questa volta le labbra si posano sul naso di Keith, che lo arriccia un po'. “E questo?”  
  
Keith scuote la testa.  
  
“Okay” esclama Lance, allontanandosi. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e apre gli occhi. Si rende conto che Lance è in piedi davanti a lui e che si sta allontanando in fretta. “Okay. Spero che arrivi presto alla soluzione allora!” gli augura, prendendo in mano lo zaino, il copione e la sua giacca. “Ci vediamo domani!”  
  
Keith rimane seduto in mezzo al palco, con la bocca semiaperta. E che cosa cavolo è appena successo?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cos'è questo…? Lance, cosa stai facendo?” chiede suo padre sulla porta di camera sua. E Lance lancia a malapena un'occhiata sopra le sue spalle. Continua a tirare fuori i suoi vestiti e infilarli nella sua valigia senza nemmeno piegarli. “Lance” lo richiama stancamente. “Cosa stai facendo?” ripete.  
  
“Mi avete convinto” risponde lui, continuando ad andare su e giù per la sua camera. “La famiglia deve rimanere unita. Troveremo un modo perché mama torni al suo status di capo-famiglia. Torniamocene a Veradero. Tipo ora. Che ci facciamo qui? Perché continuare a fare quello che... sto preparando le valigie per scappare a Cuba, papà, pensavo che questo fosse chiaro.”  
  
Papà sospira, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. “Cos'è successo?” chiede.  
  
“Niente” risponde Lance con una voce acuta. “Ho controllato i voli. C'è un aereo che parte tra qualche ora, magari se siete veloci possiamo prendere quello. O quello delle quattro del mattino. Con quello risparmiamo anche. Lo sappiamo che a mamma piace risparmiare. Eh? Verso l'infinito. Su su.”  
  
“Lance.”  
  
Lance lascia cadere teatralmente i vestiti sul pavimento e si butta di peso sul letto. Sospirando. Sbuffando. Sembra esserci anche un singhiozzo a un certo punto. “Papà” lo chiama, alzando una mano in aria. “Papà come hai fatto a chiedere a mama di uscire?”  
  
“Perché me lo chiedi?”  
  
“Perché tutti volete delle spiegazioni? Perché non fai come tutti quei padri vecchi che non fanno altro se non parlare dei loro gloriosi anni passati? Degli anni d'oro. La vecchia scuola. Potresti, ugh, per una volta” sbotta lui, scalciando in aria come un bambino. “Per una volta potreste, non lo so, non fare domande? Fare quello che vi chiedo così, senza un motivo?”  
  
“Hai problemi di cuore?”  
  
“Ma io che parlo a fare?” borbotta Lance, girandosi di fianco.  
  
“Pensavo fossi felice che tuo padre non fosse quel tipo di padre.” Papà si siede accanto a Lance, con le mani sulle ginocchia. “Mi avevi detto che sono il miglior papà del mondo, proprio per questo. Perché non ero un vecchio nostalgico con... come avevi detto? Con la barba piena di briciole di vecchi biscotti? Ora mi sento offeso.”  
  
“Come facevi a saperlo?” gli chiede Lance, posando il braccio sugli occhi. “Quando hai chiesto a mamma di uscire, come hai fatto a sapere che sarebbe andato tutto bene? Come hai fatto a sapere che avreste avuto bambini e che ci sareste sposati e che sareste rimasti innamorati e che sareste rimasti insieme? E che non l'avresti mai delusa? Che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa lei ti avrebbe amato? Che ci sareste sempre stati l'uno per l'altro e che non avresti mai rovinato nulla?”  
  
Papà aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non lo sapevo.”  
  
Lance afferra il cuscino per portarselo sul viso e gridare. Gridare finché non gli fa male la gola e non gli viene un principio di mal di testa per lo sforzo. “Torniamocene a Veradero” ripete alla fine, da sotto il cuscino. “Non sei d'aiuto. Per niente.”  
  
“Si può sapere che succede?”  
  
“Non c'è un trucco?” chiede Lance. “Per fare in modo che una persona non si renda mai conto di che caso umano sei? Perché un essere umano incredibile e fantastico e buono e divertente a modo suo non si renda conto che io sia -tutto il suo opposto? Non c'è un trucco?”  
  
“Chi ti ha fatto perdere la testa così?”  
  
“Perché non rispondi?”  
  
“Tu perché non rispondi?” ribatte papà, togliendogli da sopra la faccia il cuscino.  
  
Lance ha i lati delle labbra rivolti verso il basso. E non è quello che voleva sentire. E non sa cosa volesse sentire. E non è per niente tranquillo, come invece lo è papà, cosa che lo irrita. E lui piace a Keith. E sicuramente farà -o ha già fatto un disastro. E lui -lui da solo non ha mai mai mai fatto nulla di buono da solo e come potrebbe... “Perché non posso sapere se qualcosa andrà bene in anticipo? Mi meritavo il dono della divinazione, non pensi? Come faccio a decidere di fare qualcosa, di stare con una persona, quando nemmeno sai se andrà bene? Non mi sembra una cosa bella. È come il gioco d'azzardo, vero? Abuela odia il gioco d'azzardo. Non può averti lasciato giocare d'azzardo. Tu dovevi sapere che con mamma sarebbe andato tutto bene.”  
  
Papà allunga la mano verso la sua fronte e gli accarezza la testa, con le sue enormi mani ruvide. E sorride. “Oh, tesoro mio” inizia. “Quante decisioni da adulto devi prendere ultimamente, eh?”  
  
Lance si alza a sedere. “Ma perché non mi dici direttamente la risposta? Dammela. Me la merito eh. Pensi che farò lo Yoda di turno mi aiuti? Non ha aiutato nemmeno Luke Skywalker.”  
  
“Beh…”  
  
“Sono sotto shock papà! Posso essere vagamente inesatto quanto mi pare, okay? E tu non mi stai aiutando in nessun modo. Dammi la formula magica. Dici che c'è un'app che mi dice se andrà tutto bene oppure no? Una app che mi dice: ehi, tranquillo, non rovinerai niente?”  
  
Papà sorride e lo tira verso di lui, perché si appoggi a lui e gli continua ad accarezzare la testa. “A volte devi solo prendere coraggio. Come hai fatto parlandoci della Garrison. A volte devi solo prendere un respiro profondo e seguire i tuoi sentimenti e non importa molto il futuro quanto il tuo presente.” Sospira. “A volte devi solo credere in te.”  
  
“È il peggior consiglio di sempre.”  
  
“Lo so lo so. Un giorno lo darai anche tu, probabilmente. E se hai paura che con questa persona rovinerai tutto, beh, puoi anche lavorare su te stesso.”  
  
Lance scuote la testa. “Non c'è nessun trucco quindi? Proprio sicuro? Perché, non te la prendere. Tu sei un disastro e mama è -decisamente troppo per te. E continua a stare qui. Con te. È -fa paura. Dov'è la pozione?”  
  
“Io sono affascinante, sai? Dovrei aver trasmesso qualcosa anche a te. Non ne sono poi così sicuro ma... E -una delle cose belle di amarsi per così tanto tempo è che conosciamo ognuno i difetti dell'altro. E ci amiamo. E succederà anche a te un giorno. Basta che tu non abbia paura di, non lo so, fallire. E poi non penso che tu debba pensare alle relazioni in termini di successo o fallimento. Forse -la vita non è una gara, va bene?”  
  
Lance sospira. “Suona falso ma okay” mormora, sistemando la testa sulla spalla del papà. “Teniamo comunque un biglietto per andare a Veradero. Sai. Nel caso in cui io rovinassi la mia vita. Domani.”  
  
“Melodrammatico.”  
  
“Domani” ripete Lance un po' più a bassa voce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arriva un bigliettino dai banchi in fondo alla classe e Keith alza un sopracciglio. È stato piegato con cura. Non è un aeroplanino di carta e sopra c'è scritto, in corsivo, _per Keith da Lance_. Quindi si gira verso di lui e lo vede appallottolato sulla sedia, in attesa. Uhm. Questo potrebbe essere un qualsiasi bigliettino, magari solo per dirgli che cosa ci sarà per pranzo. O magari per dare a Lance l'ennesima occasione di mettersi in posa, fare l'occhiolino, mentre Keith legge quello che ha scritto, che potrebbe essere, com'è già successo prima: _E ora sai come ti piaccio?_ Davvero. Non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta.  
  
Quando Keith apre il bigliettino non può fare altro se non alzare un sopracciglio. Gira di nuovo la testa verso Lance. Indica il bigliettino con il dito e Lance si sotterra nel suo dolcevita, come se fosse una tartaruga.  
  
_Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo? SÌ / NO_  
  
Keith non pensava nemmeno esistessero bigliettini del genere nella vita reale. Non lo ha visto nemmeno alle elementari. Sotto c'è la scritta: _PS mi fai sentire come la prima volta che sono andato a un acquario._ E poi, più in basso: _PPS Scusa per l'altro giorno, sono entrato nel panico_. Questo spiega alcune cose, almeno.  
  
Keith si alza in piedi.  
  
Comunque non gli è mai importato molto di scuola e voti. Non vede l'ora che lo sospendano. O almeno, non vedeva l'ora. Prima. Prima di avere degli amici. L'anno perso non gli dà nemmeno troppo fastidio. Ma ora si è alzato in piedi perché deve fare una cosa di vitale importanza. La classe si zittisce. E il professore, Shiro, si gira verso di loro, sorpreso dalla novità di una classe silenziosa. In due anni di supplenza non gli era mai successo.  
  
Quando Keith si gira verso Lance, Hunk si porta entrambe le mani sulla bocca e Pidge ridacchia, come se avesse scommesso un bel po' di soldi su questo momento. La vede, con la coda dell'occhio, posizionare la mano come se stesse aspettando dei soldi, in effetti. Non sono le persone che Keith sta guardando, però. Guarda Lance, che tiene lo sguardo dritto verso di lui e tira giù dalla sedia i piedi e segue i suoi movimenti, aggrappandosi quasi al banco. Keith non si era mai reso conto quanto fosse lontano il suo posto da quello di Lance. Sembrava più vicino. Devono essere gli sguardi puntati su di lui a farlo sentire così lento a camminare. Per questo allunga un po' il passo, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Lance, che si è portato il palmo della mano davanti alla bocca, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
“Keith, torna al tuo posto” lo rimprovera Shiro, posando le mani sui fianchi e con una nota di stanchezza nella voce.  
  
Quando è lì, di fronte a Lance, Keith si abbassa, portandosi sulle ginocchia, gli prende il mento tra le dita, mentre la mano che copriva le sue labbra cadono verso il sottobanco, e Keith sorride e lo bacia. Un bacio a stampo, sicuramente non qualcosa di cui essere troppo preoccupati. “Sì” sussurra, tornando a posare le sue labbra su quelle di Lance. Lentamente, delicatamente. Lo ha visto in un film. Dovrebbe funzionare. Le labbra di Lance sono morbide. Così come è morbida la pelle del suo viso, liscia quasi. E deve star masticando gomme da questa mattina perché c'è il retrogusto di fragola sintetizzata che ora Keith ricorderà per tutta la vita. Lance posa una mano sul polso di Keith e Keith allora un po' sorride.  
  
Solo quando si allontana un po' si rende conto di quello che hanno -ha appena fatto. E sente del calore alla base del collo, mentre guarda Lance con le orecchie rosse e le labbra semiaperte guardarlo. Oh. _Oh_. Okay. Comunque non si muove. “Potevi anche scrivermelo semplicemente sul biglietto” sussurra Lance, nascondendo il viso dietro la mano di Keith.  
  
“Keith” lo richiama Shiro. Deve dire che come professore è decisamente troppo permissivo. Vedi perché nessuno lo prende sul serio? Keith nemmeno si gira a guardarlo. “Al banco. Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare. Evviva. Riprendiamo la lezione.”  
  
Lance allunga il collo e gli prende il viso tra le mani, per poterlo baciare a stampo una prima, una seconda, una terza volta, mente Lance scivola verso il pavimento, di fronte a lui. E Keith sta ridendo ed è sollevato ed è felice e prova sentimenti e… E Lance continua a lasciargli baci. Sull'occhio. E sul naso. E sulla guancia. E sulla fronte. E…  
  
“E punizione sia” annuncia Shiro in piedi davanti a loro, con un libro in una mano e i foglietti per la punizione nell'altro. “Per tutto il fine settimana.”  
  
Keith alza lo sguardo e prende entrambi i biglietti con una mano, guardando dritto negli occhi Shiro. E poi lancia uno sguardo alle orecchie rosse di Lance. “Ne è valsa la pena” sussurra, cosa che fa diventare le orecchie di Lance ancora più rosse.  
  
E fa ruotare gli occhi a Shiro.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non so chi se ne sia reso conto, ma mi sono fatta una pubblicità bella forte con la parte dello spettacolo scritto da Allura. Infatti ho copiato per filo e per segno alcune battute da Almeno sentire il rumore del mare. LOL. VB a chi se n'è accorto, e comunque l'ho fatto solo perché sono veramente tanto pigra e non volevo cercare uno spettacolo che mi servisse per la trama. Ugh. 
> 
> Per chi mi volesse seguire, ho aperto una pagina-autore su FB (Mikirise scrive) e ho sempre quella pagina su Tumblr (Mikirise) (da ziodeltuono s*itposto soltanto).
> 
> PS. Mi hanno detto persone vicine a me che la storia del basso e del clarinetto non è poi così chiara a persone che non vengono spesso etichettate per la provenienza dei genitori (lol). In realtà all’inizio avevo scritto una parte in cui spiegavo questo dettaglio, ma poi mi sono sembrata decisamente troppo risentita sull’argomento e l’ho tagliato via. Comunque. La spiegazione è molto semplice: la mamma di Lance non vorrebbe che lui cadesse in un qualche stereotipo appioppandogli uno strumento che, secondo la sua mama (ah ah), viene appioppato a molti personaggi latini. La storia invece di Veronica che gli regala un tamburo è un modo per andare contro quello che vuole la mamma quando si tratta dei figli (in effetti il tamburo è legato al ritmo caraibico così come alla musica proveniente dal continente africano secondo l’immaginazione comune)(sarebbe stato un “okay mamma non vuole che ti stereotipi perché è più facile così farti vedere come persona e non come cubano prima e persona dopo ma mica ti devi dimenticare quello che sei”). E vabbè. Come ho detto mi sembrava di aver preso un tono polemico (non riuscendo a staccarmi emotivamente da questo argomento ancora non riesco a scriverci da persona matura e vabbè ho ancora un tono polemico ma non fa parte della storia so) e ho tagliato il pezzo, ma ho mantenuto il dettaglio per far capire che comunque quella ancora non era una decisione di Lance. Era questo.


End file.
